Battle of the Sparks
by Game2002
Summary: The Autobots go to the Smashers to warn them that the Decepticons have arrived at their planet in search of something important, so the former two team up to take on the latter.
1. Arrival of Familiar Faces

The All Spark...

Its origins are unknown even to the oldest of our kind, but we do know that it was what granted us life in the first place. Our creator...

For eons, we held this as a sacred relic, keeping watch over it so that it does not fall into the wrongs hands, as it is capable of great destruction if used with such intention.

Unfortunately, peace would not last long in our world, and war for ownership over the All Spark broke out. Two factions battled for the All Spark as well as control over the resources of our planet. It was a war that lasted eons, but it eventually came to an end when the All Spark, in the midst of the chaos, was jettisoned into the far reaches of deep space, likely never to be seen again.

Perhaps this was for the best, because though it granted us life, it also brought us ruins and destruction with the power it possesses. Such a thing should never fall into the wrong hands, so as long as it is hidden from the reaches of all those who wish to use it for evil, it is a good thing.

Who knows how long it would be before it is found again. Let us hope that day never comes...

.

.

.

A Game2002 Production

.

.

.

 **SUPER SMASH BROS.**

 **X**

 **TRANSFORMERS**

.

 **BATTLE OF THE SPARKS**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1  
Arrival of Familiar Faces**

* * *

Dr. Wily, Mega Man's archenemy, was not one to give up so easily. Though he failed to take over the world multiple times thanks to the Blue Bomber, he managed to escape custody often and go back to his evil ways. After his most recent loss to the same robot, he once again escaped and attempted to retry taking over the world. Of course, he needed a base of operations first, and what place to build a base than in a cold, arctic region where few people go to?

Dressed in a thick fur coat, the evil scientist watched as his robots got busy with designing his new base. The construction had begun not too long ago, so it would take a long time before it was finished. As he observed the blueprint he drew and the construction going on before him, Shadow Man appeared next to him in a puff of smoke and said, "Lord Wily, the construction robots have discovered something that might be of interest to you."

"What is it?" asked Dr. Wily.

"Come and see. You will not believe it unless you see it with your own eyes," the ninja-like robot told him. He then led the scientist towards an elevator designed to go underground, as the scientist had in mind to build a basement as well. After reaching the bottom, he stepped out of the elevator with Shadow Man, who pointed to what he wanted to show him.

Dr. Wily could not believe what he was looking at. His construction robots were surrounding what appeared to be a being made of metal, and a large one at that. It was a silver robot with dimmed red eyes and a mouth filled with sharp teeth, not to mention hands full of sharp claws. The intricate and pointy designs of its body almost screamed to be alien in origin.

The mysterious and inactive robot was mostly covered in ice and frost, an evident that it had been here for quite a while.

"What on earth is this?!" asked Dr. Wily in surprise. "You found it while digging here?!"

"Indeed. We are just as surprised as you are to find something like this in this kind of place," Shadow Man told him. "What do you make of it?"

Dr. Wily slowly approached the mysterious robot and touched its claws. "Incredible! This design is nothing like I have seen before! Regardless of what it is, I'm sure I can put it to good use, especially if it'll help me against that pesky Mega Man!" said Dr. Wily with enthusiasm.

* * *

Three months later...

The highway was noisier than it usually was, not to mention being chaotic. A vehicle that was best described as a 2-meter tall high-tech gun on wheels was speeding down the pavement, and seated at the cockpit behind it was a fat guy with long, black hair that covered his eyes for the most part. He wore a black and red striped shirt that was clearly undersized, as evident of his belly bulging out, and a pair of blue pants that were also undersized and looked uncomfortable to wear because of it.

The driver of said vehicle was reckless at driving, as he didn't hesitate to crash into other vehicles and send them crashing into the railing at the sides and therefore causing property damage. The reason for him driving so fast and recklessly was because there was an orange corvette chasing after him from behind, and seated in that vehicle were the Smashers Snake, Mario, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong.

The person they were chasing down was Billy the Nostalgic Kid. They had previously tangled with him back in the story Nostalgia Goggles, where because of not wanting to let go of the past and being obsessed with nostalgia, the 33 years old Billy attempted to brainwash the whole planet into behaving like children in order to let them relive the "glorious days of the past." He would've succeeded, despite the Smashers attempt at stopping him, if it weren't for the fact that people on his side betrayed him by letting go of the past and willing to embrace the future. Billy was taken into custody after that, but after quite some time in prison, he was able to escape somehow. A week after his escape, he showed up in Onett with his aforementioned vehicle that was capable of firing beams that would make its victims behave like children. The aforementioned four Smashers caught him in the act and thus gave chase.

"Faster! Faster! We can't let him get away! Can't you drive faster?!" Diddy asked Snake impatiently.

"I'm sorry I'm not Captain Falcon!" Snake told him in frustration. "I'm trying my best to drive my fastest and not hurt other cars already!"

"He doesn't care about hitting other cars, though," pointed out Donkey.

"That's because he's a bad guy, and we're not!" Snake reminded him.

"Oh right... Heheh..." said Donkey sheepishly while scratching his head.

As the Smashers continued to chase Billy, Mario stood up on his seat while holding the windshield to avoid falling off. He produced a fireball in his hand and threw it at Billy, but the latter got out of the way. The fireball hit a car that was in front of Billy and set it on fire. Snake drove out of the way so that the burning car wouldn't hit them. "Sorry!" Mario said out loud to the driver of the car he burned. Said car crashed into another car, and a chain reaction of car crashes happened. "Oops..."

"Nice job being a bad guy there..." said Diddy, looking back at the serious accident that happened.

"I didn't meant eet..." said Mario in guilt.

Billy looked back at the Smashers and said, "Stop chasing me already! I have enough of the likes of you raping my childhood! Why can't you just accept that being a kid is much more fun than being an adult?!" He made the gun face them and fire a purple beam. They avoided it, and the beam hit a motorcyclist behind them. The motorcyclist began making baby sounds while throwing his arms into the air, waving them in a childish manner. This resulted in him crashing into the railing at the side and flying over it.

The Smashers were shocked at what happened to him, but they were relieved when Charizard appeared with the motorcyclist in his grasps. "Way to go, Charizard!" Mario said to the Pokemon.

Charizard flew to the ground and placed the motorcyclist there before joining the Smashers in going after Billy. He flew ahead of their car and went for the villain. He attempted to go for the gun, hoping to destroy it, but it turned around at the last second and fired at him at point blank, causing him to fall off the side of the highway. "Oh no! He got shot!" gasped Diddy.

"Don't worry; a fall like that won't do much to him, and besides, he'll only act like a kid at most, so we can try to change him back afterwards!" Snake told him.

Down below the highway, Charizard got up and looked around with a confused face. A butterfly then flew past his face, and he began chasing it like an immature little kid. He tripped on a rock, however, and began crying loudly like a baby.

Back up there, the Smashers continued to chase Billy, and the longer it was dragged out, the messier the place became. Just as the Smashers were wondering how they could catch up with him more easily, five particular vehicles sped past them and seemingly went after Billy. The vehicles consisted of a red and blue semi truck, a black and yellow car, a blue motorcycle driven by a seemingly female rider wearing a blue helmet and a matching color jumpsuit, an ambulance, and a military jeep.

The jeep and the black and yellow car surrounded Billy from both sides and slowly closed in on him until he could move neither left or right. Looking at the two vehicles in confusion, Billy shouted, "What do you want with me? Get away from me!"

The motorcycle approached Billy from behind and pulled off a move that shouldn't be possible for such vehicles: it jumped into the air. It jumped towards the gun and shatter it with a single hit, much to the surprise of Billy and the Smashers. The black and yellow car then sped ahead of Billy, and then the jeep rammed into him from the side hard, making him crash into the railing. As Billy was not wearing a seat belt, and the cockpit lacked a covering of any kind, the self-proclaimed 9 years old guy was thrown out of his ride and fell to the bottom of the highway.

The Smashers swore that they saw the ambulance changing form while jumping off the highway, going after Billy. They then saw a path that led to the bottom of the highway, and the mysterious vehicles that showed up went down it. Wanting to know what exactly was going on, the Smashers exited the highway and got to the bottom. By the time they got there, they saw Billy lying unharmed on the ground with the mysterious vehicles around him. They then drove off underneath the highway at a fast speed. The Smashers got off their car and ran up to Billy while keeping their eyes on those vehicles. "Who are they? And what was that all about?" asked Diddy.

"Your questions are as good as mine..." Snake said to him. He then looked at the shocked Billy who was breathing heavily while still lying on his back. "We should do something about this guy first."

* * *

The police was later called over to take Billy away. As he was being led into the police car, Billy angrily shouted, "Curse you all, you raper of my childhood! I hope you find enjoyment in raping people's childhood! Literally raping everyone's childhood! It's people like you that we cannot have good things!"

"Does he even know what the word 'rape' means...?" grumbled Snake as he watched Billy get pushed into the police car by the cops.

After the police cars drove off, the mysterious vehicles from before returned from underneath the highway and stopped in front of the Smashers. "All right," Snake said to them. "What's with you guys? How about you step out..." Before he could finish speaking, the vehicles underwent transformations that startled all the Smashers. Before the motorcycle began transforming, its rider disappeared as if it was a hologram.

Each of the vehicles transformed into towering humanoid robots that matched the color scheme of their vehicular forms. The robot that transformed from the jeep and the one that changed from the motorcycle were notable in the way that the former had a bulkier and wider build compared to the others and the latter was the shortest of the bunch and had a feminine build.

"What in the world?!" asked Snake in shock.

Mario, Diddy, and Donkey were equally shocked, but there was something about these robots that also surprised them, even more so than Snake. "Aren't you guys...?" asked Diddy.

Before he could finish, the red and blue robot that transformed from the semi truck said in a deep voice, "We meet again, Smashers!"

"Optimus Prime!" exclaimed the three aforementioned Smashers.

"Yes, it is indeed me," said the robot.

"You know this guy?" Snake asked the three.

"Remember when we told you that we went to R.O.B.'s home planet? These are the robots we met there!" Diddy reminded him.

Pointing his hand at the yellow and black robot, Optimus said, "I'm sure you remember Bumblebee." Said robot waved at the Smashers while making odd sounds resembling that of a broken radio.

"What's wrong with hiz voice?" asked Mario.

"That... I'll explain later..." said Optimus, and then he pointed at the ambulance robot. "And I'm sure you still remember our medic, Ratchet."

"Good to see that are all still in good health, organics!" that robot said to them.

"Organics?" said Snake curiously.

"That's what we usually call beings made of flesh," explained Ratchet.

Pointing at the robot that changed from the jeep. "I don't think you have met him before. He's Bulkhead."

"Nice to finally meet you folks at last!" the bulky robot said to the Smashers while stretching out his massive hand towards them.

"Nice to meet-a you too!" said Mario while shaking his hand, or rather, finger. The other Smashers did the same.

"Finally, this is Arcee," said Optimus, pointing at the feminine robot that changed from the motorcycle.

"Nice to meet you," she said to the Smashers. "Hope you didn't mind us interrupting your job earlier."

"No, eetz all right-a," Mario told her. "We are thankful that-a you helped uz catch-a him! He would-a caused more trouble if we let-a him run loose any longa..."

"So... what was the deal with that guy? Terrorist? Thief? Robber?" asked Bulkhead, sounding as if he had great interest in this matter.

"Just some man child who can't grow up and tried to brainwash everyone into behaving like children," replied Snake.

The Autobots became silent after hearing that, as they were not expecting that sort of answer. "That's... Um... Interesting, to say the least..." said Bulkhead, breaking the silence. "That something common around here?"

"That's actually one of the rarer ones," Diddy told him. "We usually deal with another kind of issue around these days."

* * *

In some other country, a tall guy wearing a blue shirt and a pair of brown pants was standing in front of a tall office building with the logo "SEGA" printed above the front door. He also wore a blue hat with blue spikes arcing backwards and held a machine gun in his hand. Holding a megaphone in one hand and shouting at the office building, he said, "Listen up! I demand that you cancel Sonic Forces, because that game is already destined to fail! From now on, you should make nothing but Sonic Mania kind of Sonic games! Failure to comply and I will gun down everyone inside the building!"

He then felt someone tapping his shoulder, so he turned around to see Sonic staring back at him. "You know," the blue hedgehog said to him, "the last time Nintendo churned out New Super Mario Brothers one after another..." Everything after that happened so fast that the tall guy had more or less no idea what happened. All he knew was he felt a large amount of wind pushing against his face, and then he found himself inside a police station's prison cell with his gun confiscated. Sonic, resting his arm outside his prison cell, continued his sentence. "...people got bored of the series and complained that they're running out of ideas. Do you want the same thing to happen to Sonic Mania?

* * *

"And let's not forget constantly having to save yukkuris from those abusers of World OYP," Diddy reminded the Smashers.

"That only happened three times, which doesn't count as often," Snake told him.

"Yukkuris?" Optimus curiously asked.

"Living buns that resemble human heads, and as for the details of us saving them, the lesser you know, the better..." Snake told him.

* * *

Sally screamed in rage as she angrily ripped the hair off of a horrified yukkuri reimu, and then proceeded to pull out its tongue and then its teeth before tearing the entire creature in two, causing red bean fillings to spill out.

At least that was she was seeing through her eyes. In reality, she was tearing a pillow designed in the likeliness of a yukkuri reimu into pieces. As World OYP had no more yukkuris left, abusers had to resort to objects made in their likeliness in order to satisfy their desires. Needless to say, this was not working, and that world is currently in a state of ruins and despair.

All the while, the yukkuris were enjoying a peaceful life in World YB. The thought of this made the abusers back in World OYP go insane with rage. Creatures that were, according to them, despicable and exist only to be abused being able to live happily while they live a life of despair and tragedy was completely unforgivable to them, but it's not like they could do anything about it.

* * *

"I'm sure you'll get-a used to the shenanigans of our world eventually," Mario told the Autobots.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Donkey asked the Autobots. "Not that we don't welcome you, mind you..."

"Yeah, I doubt you're simply here for sightseeing and visiting us. Not that I mind..." said Diddy.

"Indeed, we are here for a reason," Optimus told him as his voice turned in a worried tone. "The Decepticons are here on your planet."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Originally, I intended to remake The Robot King, as I did not like how that story turned out. I consider it to be one of my lowest points in my fan fiction writing history. However, with lots of new Smashers introduced in the official games, I feel like it would be a waste to focus on a remake and therefore leaving them out, so I've decided to write an all-new story instead. Now that I have more knowledge on the Transformers series, I think I should be able to pull off this story much better than that one. I still regret making that story to this day and wish to retcon it, but that would cause a lot of continuity errors with my later stories...

Those familiar with the Transformers Prime cartoon should find the cast of Transformers here familiar. Indeed, I will be using the same cast from that one, just not the human characters.

The plot of this story will be something of a fusion between the first and second Transformer live-action movies, with a small dash of Age of Extinction thrown into it. Can you guess what that small dash is?

All the Transformers characters here are based off the Transformers Prime cartoon designs and portrayal, but for ones who did not appear in that cartoon, they are based on their G1 designs. Even so, I may take creative liberties to things, and elements from the movies will be used as well. Because I'm not good at descriptions, I expect that you look them up yourselves in order to save me the trouble of describing them. I hope you understand.

Also, Sally is an OC who first up in Strive for Easiness Again.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story. I'll try my best to make it good!


	2. The Sacred Relic's Whereabout

Good to know that I got three reviews for just the first chapter! This story is off to a great start already! Hope to see more reviews pour in!

 **Chapter 2  
The Sacred Relic's Whereabout  
**

* * *

After what went down at the highway, the Smashers drove back to Onett, bringing with them the childish Charizard and the same motorcyclist. Of course, the Autobots followed them in their vehicular forms.

The Smashers arrived at Smash Mansion, where some of the Smashers were at the yard, killing time. R.O.B. happened to be there. Needless to say, they were all surprised at the sight of the unfamiliar vehicles entering their territory. "You're back!" Luigi said to Mario as the latter got off the corvette. "Who are those who came with you guys?"

"And what happened with Charizard...?" asked Popo, as the Pokemon was sucking his thumb.

"He's... We need to find a way to change him back..." Snake told him.

Meanwhile, R.O.B. was inspecting the vehicles, and while the other Smashers could not tell the truth about them, he was able to find out what they actually were with simply a couple of glances. "I did not expect to see you here!" he said to Optimus Prime.

"I apologize for making such a sudden appearance," replied Optimus without changing into his true form.

R.O.B. then turned to the four Smashers who brought the Autobots back and asked, "Did you run into them and brought them back here?"

"We did-a," replied Mario, "and they have important news to tell you. One that concerns da fate of da planet!"

"What is this all about?" asked Ganondorf as he walked out of the mansion from the living room's sliding glass door. "What are those vehicles doing in the yard?"

"We should go to the backyard," suggested R.O.B. "That way, they will not raise unnecessary attention."

R.O.B. then led the Autobots to the back of the mansion, and the Smashers followed them. Once there, the Autobots changed into their true forms, much to the surprise of the Smashers. Some of them recognized the Transformers, however. "Wow! It's you guys again! What a surprise!" said Yoshi.

"I hope you all are doing well," Optimus said to them with a smile. He then looked at R.O.B. "How fare things here, former king?"

"Life is good," R.O.B. told him. "I would like to say that things are the same back in Cybertron, but it would appear that you came here carrying grave news, is it?"

"Indeed," Optimus said with a nod. "The Decepticons are here on Tooneria, which is the reason we came here.

For the next several minutes, the Autobots explained to the Smashers everything that happened and the reason they came here.

As it turned out, Megatron escaped prison a while back and went back to his old ways. However, he stopped showing up one day several months ago, and the Autobots had no idea where he went. Things were peaceful in Cybertron because of this, but Optimus became skeptical of the Decepticon's leader's sudden disappearance, so he ordered an investigation regarding this, fearing that Megatron was actually hiding somewhere planning something.

His investigation on the Decepticons led him to find out that the villains had managed to locate the All Spark to Tooneria, and Megatron took off into space to come to this planet in order to find the All Spark. That was months ago, and all contact with him had disappeared after that. Even his subordinates back on Cybertron had no contact with him all this time and didn't know what happened to him.

In order to find out where their leader went, some of the members came over to Tooneria. When the Autobots found out about this, it had already been a day or two since they arrived at this planet, so the former wasted no time in coming over.

"And that is what happened," said Optimus, concluding his story.

"The All Spark is on this planet?!" said R.O.B. in shock. "Inconceivable! And I thought that it was lost for good in deep space! I would never have thought that it would be on this very planet!"

"What's the All Spark?" asked Captain Falcon.

Turning to him, R.O.B. replied, "It is what granted us life in the first place. We Cybertronians actually do not know the exact details of our origin, but we do know that the All Spark is one of the things responsible for our existence."

"So... it's like a giant electric spark contained in a glass ball or something?" asked Ness.

"No, it's a giant cube," R.O.B. told him.

"Then shouldn't it be called Cube Spark or All Cube?" asked Kirby.

Ignoring the puffball, R.O.B. continued his explanation. "The All Spark has been held as a sacred relic among Cybertronians. However, those thirsting for power tried to get a hold of it for evil purposes, as the All Spark holds tremendous energy that can be used to cause mass destruction. War broke out for control over the All Spark, and in the end, it got jettisoned in outer space, never to be seen again. That was millenniums ago..."

"So long time ago...?" said Link in disbelief.

"Now that we know it is here on Tooneria, we must find it before the Decepticons," said R.O.B. "I do not know what they exactly want with it, but it cannot be any good reason. We must also find out if Megatron really came to this planet or not and stop him at all cost!"

"But how are we going to find either of them?" asked Fox.

Bumblebee then made some noises, causing all to turn to him. "You people already know how?" asked R.O.B., perfectly understanding what he said.

"Uh? You understood what he said just now?" Captain Falcon asked the robot, to which he nodded in response.

"Bumblebee's vocal chord was damaged by Megatron while trying to stop him from escaping," explained Optimus Prime. "We have been unable to fix it."

"Which hurts my pride as a medic, I tell you..." said Ratchet, looking ashamed.

"I can understand that feeling," Dr. Mario told him while eyeing Donkey Kong, referring to the gorilla's hearing impairment.

Snake knew what Dr. Mario was referring to and so reminded him, "He's got hearing aides, so that's something already."

* * *

Opening the mailbox of her bar, Tifa took out an envelope containing the bills she had to pay for the month. Looking at the number digits on the paper, she grumbled in frustration as she went back inside her bar and complained to her friends Cloud, Barret, and Cid, "The payment is over the roof as usual... At this rate, I'm going to be only having two meals a day..."

"I swear it gets higher every month..." said Cloud.

"And the pollution increases every time the price increases!" added Cid, who sounded obviously unhappy. "I can't fly into the sky without coming back down with a face covered in dust! Sometimes I can't even tell if it's nighttime or daytime out there because of all the smoke! Even the birds are avoiding the sky around these days!" As soon as he said that, a bird dropped from the sky and landed right outside the inn. It coughed a couple of times being seemingly dying.

"I hate Shinra... Sure, they provide us with electricity and all, but they care so little for the environment! Midgar is considered one of the top five most polluted cities in the world because of them!" said Barret angrily. "You'd think the officials would do something about this already, but they aren't!"

"That's because they're also the rulers of this place," Cloud reminded him in an unhappy tone. "They are the law, so nobody can go against them. As far as I know, they even bribe the World Government to let them stay in business despite the shady things they do from time to time..."

"I'm going to teach those b*s a lesson if I ever get the chance to do so!" said Barret angrily. "You know? How about we just go ahead and teach them a lesson the hard way now? That'll teach them to make people's life here a living hell!"

"You're sort of suggesting that we become eco-terrorists..." Tifa told him.

"I wouldn't mind, so long as we can live an easier and cleaner life!" said Barret. There was then a moment of silence among the group for about a minute. Barret then broke the silence and said, "Actually... there's been something I've keeping from you guys, and I think it's about time you know about it."

* * *

Out in the backyard, Ratchet had just finished setting up a device that resembled a 2-meter tall satellite attached to a base. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Snake asked him.

"I'm a doctor, so trust me in this," Ratchet assured him. "Sure, this may be about organic biology, but when it comes to the mind, both organics and Cybertronians shouldn't be that different. I've dealt with mind-related experiments back on our planet, so I'm sure this will turn everyone back to normal. There! That's the finishing touch!" After he was done tinkering with the satellite, Ratchet pressed some buttons on the control panel.

When he was done inputting commands, the satellite gave off blue electricity, and then a shockwave was released from its antenna. It spread throughout Onett, and all those affected by Billy's "childish beam" instantly returned to normal. Wario was riding around on a tricycle he stole from a little boy while sucking on a baby's milk bottle when this happened. He immediately stood up in embarrassment and threw away the milk bottle. "What have I been doing?!" he asked.

Ness and the Ice Climbers approached Charizard, who was sitting on the lawn and previously throwing a ball up and down playfully. "Are are back to normal now?" Popo asked him. The Pokemon shook his head and then hit it lightly a couple of times with his hand before nodding. "Good to know!"

"Wow! It really worked! Thanks a lot, Ratchet!" Fox said to the Transformer.

"You're welcome!" replied Ratchet.

"What have I been doing...?" the motorcyclist who returned to normal said while looking around in confusion.

"We saved your life," Snake told him.

* * *

The other Autobots were down in the mansion's underground lab. They were able to get in there when the mansion rose into the air using large pillars on its force corners, something the Smashers do when they needed to use Samus's gunship and Captain Falcon's Falcon Flyer, both of which were parked there.

Looking around, Bulkhead said, "Nice place you guys have here! Very spacious too! I would recommend working on the entrance, however. It seems too over-the-top having to raise an entire building into the air just to come down here..."

"That's only because we have to let people the size of you in," Samus told him. "Otherwise, we enter through the garage or... the bathroom... I still can't believe we made an entrance at the latter..."

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime and R.O.B. were both working on the computer to find the whereabouts of the All Spark. It's mainly the latter who was working on it, as Optimus was too big to do anything on the computer properly. "You sure you can find the All Spark?" Fox asked R.O.B.

"The All Spark gives off a particular kind of signature that can be traced using Energon, the lifeblood of Cybertronians," R.O.B. explained to him. Looking at a glass cylinder containing a bit of glowing, blue liquid, he said, "Using the little Energon we've extracted from Optimus, I believe we should be able to pinpoint to location of the All Spark."

Looking at Optimus, Captain Falcon said to him, "Hope you're feeling all right after extracting a bit of what is basically your blood from you..."

"It is only a small amount, so there is no ill effect," Optimus told him. "Thank you for your concern!"

"I believe I may have found it," said R.O.B.

"That was fast!" commented Fox.

Everyone came close to the computer to look at the location that was shown there. "It appears to be in Midgar," said R.O.B.

"Midgar? What's it doing there?" wondered Samus.

"And where exactly in Midgar?" asked Captain Falcon.

R.O.B. pressed some buttons to bring up some photos. First, a photo of a somewhat futuristic-looking city that was covered mostly in smog was brought up. Next, a photo of what appeared to be some sort of factory grounds with towering industrial chimneys was brought up. Finally, a picture of a high tech-looking building was brought up, and in front of it was a red sign with some Chinese characters on it.

"Hey, isn't that the Shinra Electric Power Company?" said Fox.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Bots vs Bots

**SBS Time!  
** darkcol9: Is this based on that new Transformers movie, The Last Knight, in any way?  
Game2002: I said in the first chapter that it's based off the first and second movies.

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
Bots vs. Bots**

* * *

It's been three months since Dr. Wily completed his Skull Fortress, and the mysterious robot that he found remained in the same place it was found, never having been moved. The castle was constructed around it, and its location was made a basement.

Dr. Wily made a startling discovery about the robot. When he looked inside it, he found that its interior, while completely machine, reminded him more of human anatomy. There was mysterious blue fluid running through what could be considered its veins, and and he could not determine what it was. When he tried looking into the robot's brain, he found various terms that he never heard of, such as Cybertron, Autobots, Decepticons, and All Spark.

He was unable to find any info on those terms, so he eventually came to the conclusion that this robot was of alien origin. He did eventually find something related to the All Spark, and this discovery led to him becoming friends, or partners, with a certain someone.

The evil scientist got ready to visit said person again. Before hopping into his Wily Capsule, he told his Robot Masters to keep an eye on the place and make sure that no intruders came in. With that, he took off from the castle, completely unaware of a large airship floating high in the air above it.

Said airship had cloaking technology that prevented it from being spotted on radars, despite the ship being visible to the naked eye. It was the Decepticon's airship, having arrived at the current location after finding out where their leader Megatron was.

Aboard the airship, Soundwave, the chief of communication of the Decepticons, told the second-in-command of the group, Starscream, about his findings. Talking wasn't the correct term, as Soundwave did not speak vocally at all. Instead, he displayed a wavy line on his face, which consisted of nothing but a black screen, yet somehow, Starscream was able to tell what he was saying just by looking at the line. "So Lord Megatron is indeed here, eh?" asked Starscream. "How about you show me his current condition?"

Soundwave placed his hand near a control panel, and then wires came out from it and connected themselves to various ports on the panel. The screen above the panel then showed a footage of Megatron in the same sitting position he was found in, and cold air was being sprayed at him constantly. "So they're putting him in cryogenic sleep!" said Starscream. "Looks like we'll have to warm him up if we want him back." He then turned to look at various generic purple Decepticons behind him and said to them, "All right, boys! It's time to rescue our leader! In order to ensure our success, I will be going with you! We must not disappoint our great leader! I'm sure he'll be thankful that we rescued him!"

In reality, he was thinking of something sinister in his head. "This is a rare opportunity! I will 'accidentally' destroy Megatron's spark and then become the leader myself!"

* * *

Frost Man and Freeze Man were on guard duty at the basement, in the room just outside of the one Megatron was in. Being ice-themed robots, it was their responsibility to make sure that the temperature inside remained at the right level, as Dr. Wily found out that the cold temperature was what was keeping Megatron in a dormant state. Until he found a way to make use of the Decepticon leader, he wanted him to stay inactive.

"I'm bored..." complained Frost Man. "Can't something happen already?"

"I prefer things to be like this," said Freeze Man. "This makes our job easier."

"You're no fun..." Frost Man said to him.

"The definition of fun differs for everyone," Freeze Man said with a shrug. "Though if Mega Man shows up, I wouldn't mind. Fighting him is always fun!"

"Yeah! I want to turn him into a popsicle!" said Frost Man while slamming his fists together.

Just then, a blue portal appeared in front of them, much to their surprise. Several generic Decepticons then stepped out of it and began firing at the Robot Masters without saying anything. "What in the world?!" said Freeze Man in shock while avoiding the shots.

"I don't know who you robots are, but you came at just the right moment for me to crush!" said Frost Man with enthusiasm. He tanked the shots and charged at the Cons, hitting some of them and sending them back through the portal. More Cons came out to shoot Frost Man, and he was able to easily deal with them thanks to his size and strength.

The Cons that weren't fighting Frost Man headed for the door, trying to shoot it down. Realizing this, Freeze Man slammed his hands onto the floor to cause an ice wall to rise up in front of himself, protecting the door from the Cons. "Are they trying to get in there? They must be after that robot!" he thought.

Frost Man continued to beat up the Cons, and after taking care of all of them, he looked at the portal and said, "All right! Who's next? If you're not coming out, then I'm coming in to get you!" He then charged at the portal to go through it, but a fist came out and punched him in the face, making him fall back. He looked and saw a bulky Con with a single red eye stepping out of the portal. "All right! You look strong! You better not disappoint me!"

"I am here for our leader," said the newly arrived Con, Shockwave. "If you get in my way, you will die, you inferior bot!"

"We'll see who the inferior robot is!" said Frost Man before charging at Shockwave. They both clashed their hands against each other and pushed against each other. Shockwave was eventually able to overpower Frost Man and flung him against a wall before shooting him multiple times with his arm cannon-turned-hand. More Cons came out behind him, and then he approached the ice wall and destroyed it with a single punch.

Seeing this, Freeze Man formed and fired several icicles at him. Shockwave brought up his arms to block the projectiles, and then he fired at Freeze Man, who jumped out of the way. The other Cons then tried to attack Freeze Man, while Shockwave went to a nearby control panel to do something about the door.

Just then, three Robot Masters came running into the room. They were Metal Man, Hard Man, and Grenade Man. "What's happening here? What are those robots?" asked Metal Man.

"Whoever they are, we must destroy them! All intruders must be dealt with!" said Hard Man.

"All right! Time to blow things up!" said Grenade Man with enthusiasm.

"You better not cause too much destruction, because that's the kind of person you are!" Metal Man reminded him while forming a buzz saw in his hand. One of the Cons turned to him and fired a beam, but Metal Man jumped over it and then threw the buzz saw, which sliced that Con's head clean off.

While the battle went on behind him, Shockwave was eventually able to open the door and lower the temperature in the room behind. It wasn't easy due to his fingers being too big compared to the control panel. He was about to go in there when he was hit in the back of the head hard with a rocket fist. He turned around to see that it was Hard Man who launched his fist at him, so he went after that Robot Master.

Meanwhile, Starscream came out of the portal and went into the newly opened room while the others were busy fighting. Approaching Megatron, Starscream said to him quietly, "Oh, look at how the great Megatron is so defenseless at the moment! I've been waiting for this moment!" He then changed his hand into an arm cannon and pointed it at his chest. "You know this was going to happen sooner or later, yet you didn't do something about it! You did well being the leader of the Decepticons, but face it: it's time for a new face! This group needs someone like..." Before he could finish speaking, Megatron suddenly opened his eyes and grabbed him by the neck, much to his surprise. "Lord... Lord Megatron!"

"I will not let a bit of cold take me down!" said Megatron loudly and angrily, and then he flung Starscream to the side, seemingly uncaring or ignorant of what the traitorous Con said earlier about dethroning him. Everyone else stopped fighting to look at Megatron coming out of the room, and all the Cons bowed down in his presence to show their respects to him.

"We had one job..." said Freeze Man nervously.

"And yet we screwed up..." added Metal Man.

"Whatever we do, we must not let him get out of here! Those are the boss's orders!" said Hard Man. He fired both his fists at Megatron, who easily sent them flying with a swat of his hand.

"You inferior bots! You shall die for crossing me!" said Megatron angrily before firing from a gun attached to his right arm at the Robot Master. Thanks to Hard Man's sturdy body, he was able to tank the shots. His hands returned to him, and then he leaped amazingly high into the air towards Megatron with the intention of crushing him with a body slam. Megatron swung up his hand, however, and sent him flying into a wall. The Decepticon leader then changed his gun into a long blade and charged at Hard Man while he was leaning against the wall and impaled him against it. The Robot Master cried in pain before becoming silent and seemingly lifeless.

"How dare you destroy Hard Man?!" Metal Man angrily said to Megatron, and then he threw two buzz saws at him. Megatron spun around and knocked both buzz saws away. One of them flew back to Metal Man at a fast speed, cutting through his head vertically. The Robot Master fell on his back lifelessly afterwards.

Grenade Man looked at his fallen comrades for a while before turning to Megatron. "Looks like you're a strong one! Good! The stronger you are, the more pain I can feel! Bring on the pain!" He pointed his arm cannon at him and fired black bombs with red and yellow "domes" all over them at the Con.

Megatron charged at the incoming bombs and sliced them cleanly in half while approaching Grenade Man. He swung his blade at the Robot Master and cut him in cleanly in half by the waist. Rather than having a shocked look, Grenade Man seemed to have an excited look instead. "Wow! This... This feels good!" Those were his last words before both halves of his body hit the floor.

Freeze Man and Frost Man were the only ones left, and the former took a step back in fear upon seeing how Megatron easily took care of the others. "He's strong!" he thought.

"Not as strong as me!" said Frost Man before covering his fists in frozen spikes and then running and jumping at Megatron. "I'm going to smash you like a brittle ice cube that you are!" He threw a punch using the ice spikes at Megatron, who blocked with his arms before punching back. Frost Man took the punch to the face and then punched him in the legs to make him fall on his knees. What followed was a rather intense boxing match between both the robots, Megatron doing it in a crouched position. Eventually, the ice spikes on Frost Man's fists got chipped away until there was nothing left, but he continued to punch using his bare fists.

"ENOUGH!" shouted the Decepticon leader in rage before grabbing Frost Man's fist, and then using his arm cannon, he fired at his head at point blank, blasting it off and sending the body back through the air and hitting a wall. Megatron then turned to Freeze Man and said, "You're the only one left!"

Knowing that he was outnumbered, Freeze Man made a run out of the place in haste. Starscream approached Megatron and said to him, "Powerful as always, Lord Megatron! I knew you would be able to defeat them all by yourself with no effort!"

"Save the praises for later! We're getting out of here before things get too troublesome!" Megatron angrily said to him. He then looked around at the broken pieces of his henchmen. "Bring back everything! Make sure that none of us gets left behind! We will not be sharing our technology with these inferior bots and their human allies!"

"Yes, my lord!" Starscream said to him while bowing down, and then he said to the other Cons. "Did you hear what Lord Megatron said? Hurry up and bring back the dead and the injured! Leave no one behind!" The Cons immediately got to work and dragged back their fallen allies through the portal. While this was happening, Starscream said in his head, "Did Megatron hear what I said about dethroning him earlier? Let's hope not..."

The Decepticons eventually all disappeared through the portal, which closed up afterwards. Several Sniper Joes, Mettaurs, and some Robot Masters came running into the place afterwards, only to find no one. They were all left confused as to what happened.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. AVALANCHE Begins

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher: **I thought Megatron was disintegrated in The Robot King?  
 **Game2002:** No, he didn't.

 **Chapter 4  
AVALANCHE Begins**

* * *

After having learned of the location of the All Spark, the Smashers and the Autobots got ready to go to that place. Mario, Donkey, Diddy, and R.O.B. decided to go, as they had experiences regarding things related to Cybertronians. Snake and Samus offered to make use of their stealth skills, so they tagged along. Peach claimed to be good friends with someone there, so she believed she would be of use there.

As this was a job that required stealth, only a few of them decided to go in order to not make things to chaotic. With the Autobots on their side, they believed they could pull this off even with a few people.

The Smashers and the Autobots were at the yard, getting ready to leave. "Didn't think dat da All Spark would be inside Shinra's company..." said Mario. "I assume dat dey must-a have eet with them for a long-a time already."

"Or maybe they only found it recently," said Peach.

"Whatever the case is, we must retrieve it before they put it to use," said R.O.B. "I fear to know the things they may use it for, given their history of questionable acts..."

"What sort of questionable acts have they committed?" Optimus asked him.

"Well, they've done things like enforcing high prices for their services, unfair business deals, and causing pollution, especially the latter," Snake told him. "In fact, Midgar is one of the top ten most polluted cities on this planet because of them."

"People have filed complaints against them, but because Shinra has the government on their side, they always get away with it," continued Samus. "In fact, Shinra also serves as the ruler of Midgar. They're the bosses of that place and has almost dictator-like authority..."

Optimus wasn't too happy hearing this, especially that Shinra has dictator-like power over the people. "People should have freedom to live good lives and fight for what they believe in. Such a form of government should not be allowed!"

"Then let's go show those baddies they're wrong!" said Diddy with enthusiasm, pumping his fist in the air.

"But even so, we have no right to interfere with them," added Optimus. "As much as I do not like what I hear about Shinra, if they are supported by your higher government factions, then it is unwise to go against them. We Autobots are aliens to your planet, so we do not have the right to interfere with what is going on in your planet. Ultimately, it is the people of that place who decide what happens."

Diddy wasn't happy to hear this, but Samus told him that Optimus was right about what he said.

The Smashers who weren't going were also at the yard to see their comrades off. "All right, now that you guys are going to leave, shouldn't you talk about how you're going to get there?" asked Link. "Midgar is in another country that requires crossing the sea in case you forgot."

"How did you bots came to this planet in the first place anyway?" asked Bowser.

"We used a Space Bridge," replied Ratchet. "It is a wormhole that allows us to access different parts of space and other planets. If we want to travel to different locations on the same planet, then we use a Ground Bridge. However, we only brought the remote for opening Space Bridges with us, not the Ground Bridge one, so we cannot go to Midgar instantly."

"But we came here using our own ship by flying it through the Space Bridge," continued Bulkhead. "We'll use it to fly to Midgar in a jiffy!"

"You guys came here in a spaceship?" asked Samus curiously.

"Indeed," said Arcee with a nod, while Bumblebee gave a thumbs up.

When they were all ready, the Autobots transformed into their vehicular forms for the Smashers to get on board. Snake got onto Bulkhead, Samus rode Arcee, Donkey, Diddy, and R.O.B. rode Optimus, and Mario and Peach rode Bumblebee. Nobody rode Ratchet. The other Smashers waved good-bye as the aforementioned people zoomed out of the Smash Mansion grounds.

"Where did you park your ship?" Donkey asked Optimus.

"Around the area where we first met you," replied the latter.

"How did you manage to hide it anyway? Considering your size, it must be really big," said Diddy.

"We found a perfect spot, and it also has cloaking technology," Optimus told him.

"Cool!" commented Diddy.

* * *

The Autobots made their way to a highway, gradually approaching the place where they first appeared before the Smashers. They now had to look for a path that would take them down the highway. "We're getting close," said Mario, recognizing the place.

"Jigglypuff can't wait to ride flying ship!" said Jigglypuff from the backseat.

"Me too!" said Mario with a nod, and then a surprised look appear on him before turning to the backseat to see the balloon Pokemon seated there. "Jigglypuff! When did you get-a here?!"

"When Mario and Peach get in here," replied the Pokemon cheerfully.

"And we didn't notice eet until now?!" asked Mario.

"There's nothing wrong with her wanting to follow us," Peach told him. "She can defend herself, and I'm sure she will be of help in some way!"

"Whatever you say..." said Mario with a shrug.

Bumblebee then made some electronic noises, to which Mario said none of them knew what he was saying, but then to his and Peach's surprise, Jigglypuff translated what was said. "Robot car said no time to go back. Jigglypuff no choice but come along."

"You understand what he's saying?" Peach asked her. "How?"

"Jigglypuff don't know how she knows. She just knows!" replied the Pokemon.

After a short while of driving, the Autobots left the highway they were on and traveled towards an abandoned tunnel in the distance. Once they were inside the tunnel, the Smashers got out of them and allowed them to change into their true forms. Snake looked around and said, "This looks like a good place to hide a spaceship."

"Indeed," said Ratchet. "We were lucky to find this place!"

The Autobots took some step forward, and all of a sudden, a large spaceship appeared in front of everyone. Because I'm not good at describing things, I'll just say that it's the same ship they stole from Lockdown in Age of Extinction and later reused in The Last Knight. Please look up those movies if you want to know what it looks like.

"Nice ship!" commented Samus.

The back of the ship was facing them, and a hatch opened up there for them to enter. Inside, everything looked big to the Smashers, including the seats. Obviously, it was designed for Cybertronians in mind. "Dang, look at the size of these things..." said Diddy, looking at the seats. "How are we going to take a seat?"

"Just hop onto any empty seat and buckle up! I'm sure one seat can fit a couple of ya!" Bulkhead told him.

All the Autobots took a seat until there was only one left. Diddy, Donkey, and R.O.B. got onto it with ease, the former two by jumping and the latter by hovering. Just like that, one seat was filled up. "Looks like the rest of us will have to stand around and hope that the flight is a smooth one..." said Samus.

"We apologize for not having a more suitable transport for you..." Optimus apologized to the Smashers.

"It's all right," R.O.B. said to him. "As long as it can give us a lift, we are fine with it."

"All right, I'm entering the coordinates for Midgar," said Ratchet as he typed away on the control panel. "I'll park it a bit of a distance outside the city in order to not grab attention. It seems that place is quite crowded, so much that there won't be any place to park our ship."

"Knowing the kind of people at Shinra are, things won't turn out good if they find out about you people and this ship..." said Snake.

"Don't worry; we will remain in vehicular mode at all times," Optimus told him. "You will go find this friend of yours living there and tell them everything. I'm sure they will believe you and lend you a hand in this matter."

"Don't worry; Aerith is a reasonable person! She'll definitely ask her friends to help us!" Peach assured him.

After the coordinates of Midgar was entered and a holographic map appeared on the front window, Ratchet piloted the spaceship into the air. The Smashers who were on the floor fell back a bit due to the ship taking off, but it seemed that for the most part, the ride would be a smooth one. At least they hope it would...

* * *

The friend that Dr. Wily was going to visit turned out to be none other than the president of Shinra. The All Spark was in fact discovered by Shinra years ago, and they had kept it in there industry's underground facility all this time, trying to unlock its secrets. Dr. Wily found out about this when he searched through Megatron's database and thus came over.

President Shinra was wary about working with a well-known criminal like Dr. Wily at first, since he didn't want his reputation tarnished, though it's not like his reputation was a good one to begin with... When Dr. Wily revealed the connection between the mysterious robot he found and the All Spark and how he could make it benefit him, the president was intrigued and decided to let the mad scientist show him what he discovered.

Dr. Wily and the scientists at Shinra were soon able to create machines that were capable of transforming using the energy stored inside the All Spark. This pleased President Shinra to no end, and he was sure that he could come up with something profitable using these transforming robots in the future.

The two walked down the factory lane while looking at the robots and machines that were being built. "It's all thanks to you that this is possible, Doctor Wily!" the president said to the scientist. "You have been a great help in increasing my profit!"

"We both have a lot more in common than you might think! It's only natural that we can get along with each other!" Dr. Wily told him.

"You have to know that I can't be seen being associated with you," the president told him. "I have a reputation to keep."

"I know. You don't have to worry about that!" the scientist assured him. "Nobody outside of here will ever know that we are together in this! You will remain clean in the eyes of the public, while I will do the dirty works for you. I am used to doing such things after all! All witnesses will be silenced for good, I assure you!"

"Good to know! Hope you are a man of your words!" said the president.

* * *

Thanks to the speed the spaceship moved at, the Smashers and the Autobots arrived at Midgar within an hour. After activating its cloaking technology, the ship landed in a cave carved at the side of a hill located a bit of a distance away from the city, which had a thick gray cloud hovering over it. The passengers inside then stepped down. "That's Midgar over there," said Samus, pointing to said city.

"Looks like rain," said Jigglypuff, noticing the gray clouds.

"That's actually smog," Snake told her. "It's proof of how polluted that place is."

"Hope we don't get sick just by being there..." said Peach.

"Even Cybertron at its worst isn't that bad..." said Bulkhead. "Life must be something for the people there... But then, Cybertronians don't need to breathe, so I wouldn't know anything about air pollution..."

The Autobots then changed into their vehicle forms for the Smashers to climb aboard, and then they all headed for Midgar.

* * *

Not only was the city polluted heavily, it was also something of a slum. The streets were filled with trash, and homeless people and ones that looked shady could be spotted in various places. It was truly a place that didn't seem friendly at all. The fact that the gray clouds made the place look dark and gloomy didn't help either. "What a depressing place... Looks-a worse than in da pictures..." commented Mario while looking out Bumblebee's window. "Can flower really grow in theez kind of place?"

"I'm sure Aerith has her way," Peach told him.

"Do you know where her shop eez?" Mario asked her, but she shook her head. "Then how are we going to find-a her?"

"We ask people," suggested Jigglypuff.

"Sounds-a good," agreed Mario, and then he told Bumblebee to stop in front of a building to ask a girl standing there tending to flowers for directions. The other Autobots stopped when Bumblebee made an electronic sound to signal them of this.

Mario lowered the window and asked the girl tending to the flowers, "Excuse me, do you know someone named Aerith selling flowas around here?"

The girl looked at him and pointed at the pavement directly below her. "This... This is the place..."

"Uh?" Mario looked up in front of the building's entrance and saw that it said _Flower Shop of Gaia_. "Theez eez da place?"

"Wow! We found it! Thanks, Mario!" Peach thanked him, and then she told the girl that she wanted to see Aerith, so the girl went into the building to call her out. Turned out that Aerith was the owner of this store.

The Cetra girl was surprised to see familiar faces arriving at the store, as she had not received notice of them coming at all. They were probably the last people she was expecting to show at her doorstep. "Peach! Smashers! What a surprise to see you all! What are you doing here in Midgar?"

Peach, who was now outside of Bumblebee, said to her, "Sorry for dropping in all of a sudden, but we're sort of in a hurry. How are things nowadays? I see that you have been taking good care of your flowers!"

Aerith looked back at the flowers placed in front of her store and said, "It's not easy trying to get them to grow this beautifully because of the pollution, but with a bit of magic, they managed to grow up nicely!"

"Nice!" said Peach with a smile.

"Can we please get to the point?" asked an impatient Samus, who was sitting on Arcee's motorcycle form.

"What is it that you had to come over here in such a hurry?" Aerith asked Peach.

"You see..." Peach then leaned close to Aerith's ear and said, "Alien robots who are friends of ours came to this planet to look for an important item of theirs that got lost before their enemies can do so, and we found out that Shinra Corporation has that thing with them currently, so we came here to see if your friends can help us get into that place and reclaim it."

Aerith pulled her head away after Peach was done and looked at them with a seemingly expressionless face, but there was still a slight smile on her. "I have a feeling that she's going to think you're crazy for saying all that..." said Snake, looking out Bulkhead's window.

Aerith then smiled and said, "Oh, is that so? Sure! I'll tell Cloud and the others about it and see if they can help!"

"Thank you very much!" said Peach while closing her hands together happily.

"And she believed it just like that..." said Samus with an odd expression.

* * *

The make a long story short, Aerith took the Smashers to Tifa's bar, Seventh Heaven, where they met Cloud, Barret, Cid, and Tifa herself there. Needless to say, those four were surprised to see the Smashers. Aerith told them the reason the Smashers were here, and the story sounded ridiculous to them. Mario assured them that they were telling the truth and that they would prove it to them if they would come with them to the outskirts of the city, since there were things that they didn't want too many people to find out. Tifa stayed behind because she had to tend to her customers, so the three men went with the Smashers. Aerith went back to her shop to continue business as usual.

The Autobots, still in their vehicular forms, arrived at the cave where they parked their spaceship, and then the Smashers and the three aforementioned men stepped out of them. "So... when are you going to show us the proof of your crazy tale?" asked an impatient-sounding Barret.

"I have to admit that it sounds crazy, but then, I've seen lots of crazy things, so I guess this isn't really anything special..." said Cloud.

"Well, don't get too surprised," said Snake while tapping Bulkhead's door. As soon as he did that, all the Autobots changed into their true forms before the eyes of those three men. They were, needless to say, surprised, though they didn't react in over-the-top manners. They mainly just stared at the Autobots with widened eyes.

"Okay... This is something..." commented Cloud.

"I'll say it is worth the wait after all..." said Barret.

"This doesn't have anything to do with what I ate at Tifa's, right?" asked Cid. Back in the bar, Tifa suddenly felt offended and had the urge to punch someone.

"Greetings, friend of the Smashers. I am Optimus Prime," the leader of the Autobots said to the three. He then introduced the other Autobots to them before giving them a brief "history lesson" of their kind and the reason they came here. "And that is why we would like to ask you for help in obtaining the All Spark."

"Hate to tell you this, but since we're not employees of that place, there's really nothing we can do," Cid said to him while scratching his head. "Sure, many people don't like the folks at Shinra, but nobody ever has the guts to stand up to them. Breaking into their facility would be first rate crime, and I doubt they would admit having obtained your stuff in the first place."

"Leave that to us!" said Barret all of a sudden while pounding his chest. "You've come to the right man for the job! Earlier today, I was speaking to my good friends here about having secretly formed a group called AVALANCHE that is dedicated to exposing the corrupted ways of Shinra!"

"I doubt that'll ever take off..." Cloud said to him.

"Now that you guys are here and gave us a reason to infiltrate that place, you can bet on my pals and I in getting back your treasure!" Barret said to the Autobots with confidence.

"Whoa there! I didn't say anything about wanting to be a part of your group!" Cid said to the black man.

"And I didn't ask you to join either!" Barret said to him before turning to Cloud. "Well, have you considered accepting my proposal? With your skills, I'm sure we'll make a great team!" Cloud was unsure how to reply to him, and then Barret patted him hard in the shoulder. "All right! You're in! We'll get moving tonight! I have all the things necessary for getting the job done already! We'll meet outside Shinra midnight today!"

"I haven't said anything yet..." Cloud said to him. "Fine... I'll join your little group... Want to tell Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie about it?"

"Nah, the Smashers here are more than capable of pulling this off alongside us! Whatever those three can do can't be compared to them!" replied Barret, pointing his hand at the Smashers. Somewhere, those three members he mentioned felt as if they were shot in the heart and became depressed, and they didn't know why.

"Since you are more than prepared for this, it would be rude of us to decline your invitation," R.O.B. said to the black man. "We shall accompany you in infiltrating Shinra Corporations, then."

"Don't worry; we'll definitely give you back your toy!" Barret told him.

* * *

The Decepticon's spaceship was flying through the air with its cloaking technology activated. Inside, Megatron was in the navigation room with some Cons. "Have you discovered the location of the All Spark yet?" Megatron asked Soundwave.

The latter said nothing but instead pointed his hand at the control panel. Wires came out from his hand and connected themselves to various ports on the panel. A few seconds later, a picture of Shinra Corporation was shown on the monitor.

"So it's hidden there?" asked Megatron, and Soundwave nodded in response. "The biological beings think they can hide it from us and make use of it? Fools! Primitive beings like them will never be able to harness the power of the All Spark! We shall go and take back what rightfully belongs to us!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Air Buster

**Chapter 5  
Air Buster**

* * *

Dr. Wily, needless to say, learned about what happened at his fortress after he was gone. The evil scientist stood in front of where Megatron used to be and looked at that spot, while all around him, robots were patching up the place. "And I haven't learned all its secrets yet..." he grumbled. He eventually turned to leave. "I must find out where it left to! I can't believe something like this happened!" And then a thought came to him. "Can it be possible that it went looking for that All Spark thing? In that case, I know where to look for him!"

* * *

That night, the Smashers and the Autobots met Barret and Cloud, who was carrying a large sword on his back, at a part of the wall surrounding Shinra's headquarters. "You guys came as expected!" said Barret, glad to see them.

"What's the plan?" Snake asked him.

Showing him a map, Barret said, "I have a map of this place and have studied it for a long time already, so I'm sure I know the layout of the place. All we have to do is follow the markings I've made on it and we should be able to find your treasure, assuming that's where they are keeping it. The underground facility is the only place I can think of where they are keeping that thing, if it's really as big as your robot friends claim."

"I just realized... How are we going to take it with us if it's so big?" asked Diddy.

"That will not be a problem," said R.O.B. "The All Spark has the ability to change its size, but only in the hands of a Cybertronian. I qualify as one, so I am coming along."

"I'll be coming along as well just in case," said Arcee.

"The rest of us will stay here and wait for your return, and then we will escape in the dark of the night before we get caught," said Optimus.

So it was decided that among the Smashers, Snake, Samus, R.O.B., and Jigglypuff would sneak into the facility. Jigglypuff was chosen because they believed her lullaby would be of great help putting guards to sleep.

After they had planned things out, they went down a nearby manhole to enter the sewers. "It always has to be the sewers, doesn't it...?" said Samus.

* * *

After going through the sewers, the group emerged within the facility grounds through another manhole. Barret looked around to make sure that there was nobody before climbing out and then signaling for the others to come out. "That's one heck of a dangerous sewer if I ever went into one..." said Snake. "What's with the size of those rats?! Seriously, they look like the ones that will be hunting cats and not the other way round!"

"Welcome to Midgar, land of monsters," Cloud told him.

"Okay, not what?" asked Arcee.

"I think you better stay in your bike form. It's less suspicious than your robot form," R.O.B. told her. Arcee thought about it and agreed that her true form would be more suspicious than a bike that was moving around with no rider, which could be easily solved through a hologram, so she changed into it.

Looking at his map, Barret pointed to a particular building and said, "Over there!" And then he led the way to said building.

Inside the building, there were several large machines, so much that the whole place looked almost like a maze. "What is this place?" wondered Samus.

"This is where they do electricity generating," said Barret, looking at his map. "Make sure not to destroy any of these, our else their will be major blackouts."

The group quietly and carefully made their way through the place, making sure not to damage the machines all around them. After a bit of wandering around, they ran into a guard around the corner of a machine. The guard immediately asked who they were while pointing his gun at them. Snake responded by putting on ear plugs before picking up Jigglypuff and holding her in front of the guard, much to his confusion. Jigglypuff began singing a soothing lullaby, and almost immediately the guard fell on his back and began snoring softly.

"And that is why we brought her here!" said Snake as he put the Pokemon back onto the floor. He turned around to see that the others have all fallen asleep. "Oops..."

* * *

The members of AVALANCHE continued making their way through the facility. They eventually got out of the building they were in and found themselves outside, but it was still withing the facility grounds. They came across a bridge that led across a hole that showed an underground area at the bottom, and across the bridge was a door into another building. As they were crossing the bridge, the door opened, and the president stepped out of it, much to their surprise. The president was also surprised to them. "Who are you people? I don't remember employees looking like you bunch!" he said to them.

"Now what...?" asked Samus nervously.

"Keep calm and pretend..." Snake whispered to her. Unfortunately, that plan went haywire when Barret boldly told the president the truth.

"Aha! We meet at last, President Shinra!" the black man angrily said to him. "We're here to expose your treacherous ways to the public, as if they don't already know the kind of person you are! Your days of leeching us of our money and polluting the skies are over! We are here to let you know that we have enough of your ways!"

"Oh, so you people finally decided to take things the violent way?" said the president, undaunted. "I knew this day would come! You ungrateful peasants should just be happy that I'm providing you with energy! So what's if the air a little dirty? It's not like the end of the world is happening because of it! Energy requires money! It's your fault you're not rich people!"

"Look, if you don't want things to become a mess, just admit defeat, okay?" said a bored Cloud to the president. "My friend here is ready to beat you up because of your actions."

"And return us O Spark!" added Jigglypuff, mispronouncing the All Spark.

"What O Spark? I don't know what you're talking about, so don't go around accusing me of things I didn't do!" the president said to her.

"Lil kid here is saying that you took something from them! A giant cube or something like that! You better give it back before you receive a beating!" Barret told him.

The president was surprised to learn that they knew he had the All Spark. However, he feigned ignorance and said, "I don't know what you're talking about! Enough of this! You're trespassing my territory and threatening me! You do know I'm the ruler of Midgar, right? This is treason! I have the right to get you arrested and even execute you!"

"Bring it! We're not afraid!" said Barret, pointing his gun hand at him.

"You want to fight? Very well! I was just going to test out something new, and I think this is the perfect opportunity!" said the president. As soon as he said that, a dark green helicopter appeared in the night sky and slowly lowered itself close to the bridge. The good guys got into fighting stances to take on whatever it was going to throw at them, but then they saw that there was nobody inside the helicopter.

Suddenly, the helicopter transformed into a robot that hovered in the air using the propeller that relocated itself to the bottom of the body. "What in the world?!" asked Barret in shock.

"That's our latest creation, the Air Buster! Haven't gotten the chance to test out what it's capable of yet, but this is the perfect time! Can't wait to see the results!" said the president. With that, he went back through the door he came out from.

 **BGM: Those Who Fight (Final Fantasy VII)**

"Hey you! Get back here!" Barret shouted at the president. The Air Buster pulled back its fist before bringing it down at Barret, who jumped back to avoid it. The fist hit the bridge so the hard that the whole thing shook, but it remained intact. "Out of the way, you!" He pointed his gun hand at the robot and fired rapidly. The bullets bounced off the robot for the most part, and then it moved towards him to swing down its fist again, only to miss the second time.

Samus pressed a button on a wristwatch she was wearing. In doing so, the watch gave of bright blue light that engulfed her, and when the light disappeared, she was seen wearing her Power Suit. "I'll show you how it's done!" she said Barret as she pushed him aside to take on the robot. She fired a rapid burst of green energy bullets that pushed the Air Buster back slowly. She then switched to firing a missile that sent the robot flying into the wall at the back, and then it fell to the floor.

"Good one!" commented Barret.

The Air Buster was far from defeated, however. It hovered into the air again and this time went to the side of the bridge, where it changed its hands into guns and fired rapidly at the good guys. They ran out of the bullets' way, and Samus and Barret continued to shoot the flying robot while doing so. Arcee also changed from her motorcycle form to join in shooting the Air Buster.

The robot eventually pulled back its fist to punch them again. He slammed onto the bridge with a force strong enough to bend it, causing the good guys to almost fall off the sides and also slide down. Standing carefully, Cloud swung his massive sword at the arm before the robot pulled it back and severed the hand. He then turned to the Air Buster and swung his sword against the air to fire an energy beam that knocked it back through the air a bit.

Samus then jumped at the robot and latched onto the front part of its body, which was damaged due to the attacks earlier. Pointing the arm cannon against its face, she fired a missile at point blank and blew the head off, and the explosion propelled her back onto the bridge, which was on the verge of collapsing.

"Quick! To the other side!" shouted Snake, and everyone tried their best to make it across to the other side before it collapsed completely and fell to the lower floor. The Air Buster, now damaged beyond repair, fell to the bottom as well and exploded.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

 **Theme Ends**

"Yes! We did it!" said Barret, pumping his fist, and then he patted Samus hard in the back and congratulated her.

"Things aren't going to be easy here on out now that the president knows we're here," said Snake.

"Guess we'll have to force our way through from now on," said Cloud.

"The way that helicopter transformed... It is exactly the same way a Cybertronian transforms!" said Arcree. "That can only mean it was done using the power of the All Spark!"

"The All Spark can do that?" Samus asked her.

"It can give life to anything mechanical in nature and give it the ability to transform," explained Arcee. "The people here definitely must've harnesses the All Spark's power to turn their machines into Cybertronians! I have a feeling that Megatron wants to use it to create an army for himself. We must obtain it before it's too late!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go fast!" said Barret, and then the group continued on their way.

* * *

The president witnessed the battle earlier through a security camera's POV. He was disappointed that the Air Buster lost, but he was also intrigued by Arcee. "That robot must be created by the All Spark!" he thought. "If what Doctor Wily said is true, then the All Spark must belong to her people! This must be how they found out I have it with me! This is getting interesting! I must have that robot in order to find out more about this!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The Air Buster is a boss from Final Fantasy VII in case you don't know.


	6. Decepticon Chase

**Chapter 6  
Decepticon Chase**

* * *

The Smashers' group continued going deeper into Shinra's facility. By this time, word of their presence is made known throughout the facility, and soldiers working for Shinra became armed and attempted to stop their progress.

While traveling somewhere inside the facility, the Smashers came across some soldiers who were coming towards them from the front of a hallway. The Smashers got ready to fight them, but Cloud stepped forward and said that he could deal with them by himself. With a swing of his sword, he somehow created a green tornado that traveled forward at a fast speed. "Finishing Touch!" The tornado picked up the soldiers and sent them for a spin while moving forward constantly. Those who saw the tornado turned to run, but most of them were soon caught by the spiraling wind. When the tornado dissipated, the soldiers were sent flying in various directions, and most passed out from hitting walls.

"Neat!" commented Jigglypuff.

President Shinra growled angrily as he watched the Smashers take down his soldiers with ease. "Fine! If they really want the All Spark that much, I'll prepare an ambush for them there!" he said, and then he got together with his men to discuss with them on what to do.

The Smashers eventually made it into the room containing the All Spark. It was a massive room with several large machinery, most of which were placed around a massive black cube that was emitting electricity around it every once in a while. Arcee changed into her robot form and said while pointing at the cube, "That's the All Spark!"

"So that's what you guys are looking for, eh?" asked Barret.

"Dang... You weren't kidding when you said it's a big one..." Snake said to Arcee.

"And you said you can shrink its size?" Samus asked the Autobot, who responded with a 'yes.'

"But we'll have to get through them first," said Cloud, pointing at the armed soldiers standing in front of the massive cube. The president was also there.

"So you guys made it here!" the president said to them. "Hope this is what you're looking for! As much as I congratulate you for making it here, this is one prize I cannot give to you!"

"That does not belong to you! It is the property of Cybertron!" R.O.B. angrily said to him. "You will hand it back to us, or else you will be starting a war with our kind!"

"Well, you can tell your creator that he should take better care of his property! Finders keepers!" the president said to him.

"The All Spark is what gave life to us. It is our creator! You do not know what kind of power you are messing with!" Arcee told the president. "Give it back to us now before you do something you regret!"

Pointing at the female Autobot, the president said, "I have my eyes set on you when you transformed. I was able with the help of someone to create transforming machines similar to you! With this cube, I can create an entire army of robots and sell them to the World Government for a large sum of money! I will become famous in no time!"

"You are already famous enough! There's no need for someone greedy like you to get even more famous! We're taking back that thing whether you like it or not!" Barret angrily said to him.

"You can go ahead and try, but don't blame me if you don't make it out alive tonight!" the president said to him, and then he commanded his soldiers to attack them.

"If you will not give it back to us, then we'll have to take it by force!" said Arcee angrily as she changed her hand into an arm cannon. "Optimus Prime does not like attacking biological beings unless necessary, but I'll have to apologize to him after this!" She fired at the soldiers, or rather, the part of the floor in front of their feet to make them fall back. Changing into her motorcycle form, she zoomed forward and changed back in front of them while performing a spin to kick them away .

Jigglypuff started rolling in place for a few seconds before moving forward at a high speed. She hit one soldier in the guts before bouncing off into another soldier and hitting him in the same location, and she kept on bouncing in between various soldiers.

Snake ran up to one soldier and disarmed him with ease before swinging him into another soldier. Samus grabbed one with her grapple beam and used him as a "whip" to knock down the others. Cloud used the back side of his sword to knock away several of them at once. Barret aimed his gun at parts of the soldiers that would not kill them, but merely wound them. R.O.B. strethed out his arms and spun at a high speed while moving forward, knocking away soldiers with what could be described as a lariat-type move.

During the midst of the chaos, Arcee ran up to the All Spark and placed her hands against one of its corners, despite the president telling her to keep her hands off it. Blue energy traveled across the cube's surface, and then it began rearranging itself and also shrinking in size until it was about the size of a basketball that fitted perfectly in her hands. The sight of this surprised to everyone. "They weren't kidding about it being able to change size!" commented Snake.

Arcee then placed one hand at the side of her head to turn on a hidden communication device. "Optimus! This is Arcee! I have obtained the All Spark!"

"Good! We will be waiting outside in the same location! Hurry up out here fast!" Optimus said from the other side.

"Hey you! I told you not to take it! You're not getting that out of here!" the president angrily shouted at Arcee while pointing at her.

"I told you this does not belong to you!" Arcee told him. "Plus, you would rather have us take it from you than our enemies, who is also..." Before she could finish speaking, a blue portal suddenly appeared in the area, grabbing everyone's attention. They all turned to it and saw various generic Decepticons stepping out, and Megatron eventually came out. "Megatron!"

"They are the Decepticons, right?" asked Samus.

"Huh? What's this? Nobody told us we were expecting a third party!" said Barret.

Megatron looked around to evaluate the situation going on, and then he set his eyes on the All Spark in Arcee's hands. "Ah, so an Autobot has managed to get her hands on the All Spark for me! Too bad you won't be taking it away from me! I will be the one to take it!"

"Megatron! You will not have the All Spark! Someone like you is to dangerous for this!" Arcee angrily said to him.

"You have no idea what it is capable of! Only I can unleash its full power and put it to proper use!" claimed Megatron.

"You! Who do you think you are?! Coming into this place uninvited!" the president angrily said to the Con leader. "I already have enough problem with the current intruders! I don't need..." Before he could finish speaking, Megatron pointed the gun attached to his arm at him and fired without hesitation. The president was shot in the chest and flew back quite a distance. He eventually fell to the floor and looked at the bloody wound inflicted for a few seconds and then began coughing blood. He then died, much to the horror of his men.

"Whoa! That was... unexpected... but in a good way!" said Barret, shocked and happy at the president's death.

"Looks like our problem is solved... for now," said Cloud.

"How dare you?!" Arcee angrily said to Megatron. "Life does not deserve to be taken away so easily like this!"

"Blame him for taking what belongs to me and misusing it! Who cares about a single fleshy like him?" Megatron said to him. "Enough! Hand the cube over to me, or else all of you will be going back to Optimus inside coffins!"

"Whatever you plan to do with the All Spark, you will not succeed!" R.O.B. said to Megatron.

Looking at the smaller robot, Megatron said, "Big words coming from the former king! What use is the All Spark if you do not put it to proper use? I will be the one to make good use of it! Once I succeed, none of you will be able to live to tell the tale!"

Arcee handed the All Spark to Snake and said, "Take it back to the others! I'll keep them at bay!"

"You sure you can deal with them alone?" Snake asked her as he received the All Spark.

"Who said anything about her dealing with the situation alone?" Samus said to him while readying her arm cannon.

"Decepticons! Don't let them get away with the All Spark!" said Megatron while pointing at Snake. The generic Cons immediately ran towards Snake, but Arcee stopped them in their tracks by firing at them. Samus fired a combination of energy shots and missiles at the Cons to send them flying back.

Cloud joined the battle by dashing at the nearest Con and, with a swing of his sword, sliced off his legs. Barret shot some of the Cons before joining Snake and Jigglypuff in escaping the place, while Arcee, Samus, Cloud, and R.O.B. stayed behind to deal with the Cons. While running, Snake contacted the others using his codec hidden next to his ear. "We've got trouble! The Decepticons are here! I'm on my way back to you guys with the All Spark, but some of the others are dealing with the bad guys even as I speak!"

"Understood! We'll be on the standby to escape from here!" Optimus said from the other side.

"You're not getting away!" Megatron angrily said as he gave chase, but R.O.B. hovered in front of him and used blades coming out from his wrists to clash against his arm cannon.

"You will not be going after them! I forbid you!" R.O.B. said to him.

"Out of the way!" Megatron shouted before shoving R.O.B. aside, only to be struck in the chest by a missile fired from Samus and flew back. "Ugh!"

"We have to get out of here as well!" Samus said to the others.

"After this! Finishing Touch!" said Cloud as he created a green tornado using his sword. Despite the Cons being heavy due to being made of metal, the tornado was still strong enough to keep them from standing up properly. Some of them actually got blown back by the tornado, but Megatron was able to keep his footing for the most part. The good guys used this opportunity to escape.

* * *

The Smashers were able to make it out of the facility and back to where Optimus Prime and the others were. "Quick! Get inside!" said Optimus before changing into his truck form, and the other Autobots transformed as well. The good guys all got into each of the Autobots and then sped off. Because they were in a hurry, they didn't care about who got into which vehicle.

Megatron and his army burst out from the facility wall shortly afterwards, and the leader shouted for his henchmen to go after them. Some of the Cons changed into cars and some into jets to give chase.

* * *

As the Autobots drove side by side, Optimus said, "We have to split up! They don't know which of us have the All Spark, so this will cause confusion among them! We'll meet up again later!" The other Autobots agreed, and then they all took different paths, being careful not to hit anyone along the way. The Cons also took separate paths to follow each of the Autobots. A drunk guy was standing at the sidewalk when he witnessed this. "Hic... Having a road rage, are we? Hic..." he said in a drunken manner.

Nobody went after Arcee, whom Samus was riding on, as it was obvious they didn't have the All Spark.

* * *

Bulkhead sped down a wide road while carrying Donkey and Diddy. Two Cons appeared around him and rammed into him from both sides, sandwiching him.

"You want a piece of me? Come and get it!" said Bulkhead. When the two Cons tried to ram into him again, he braked his wheels, causing them to ram into each other. Bulkhead then sped forward, knocking them in separate directions and crashing into the buildings at the sides.

"Yeah! You got them!" exclaimed Diddy while looking out the window and back at the thrashed Cons.

* * *

Ratchet was carrying with him Barret and R.O.B. The Autobot was giving off a siren to warn people of an ambulance passing by in order to clear the road. Two Cons were chasing him.

Barret looked out the window, turned back, and fired at the Cons, but they were able to shrug off the shots. One of the Cons made a gun appear from his side and fired at Barret, so he pulled back into Ratchet fast. "Damn! We have to find a way to shake them off!" said the former.

R.O.B. took out a gyro and threw it out the window. As if it was a homing device, the gyro spun towards one of the Cons and struck his wheel, causing it to burst, which resulted in said Con flipping into the air and hitting the fellow Con next to him, and they both crashed into a building at the side. Barret saw this and exclaimed in excitement. "All right! You did it!"

* * *

Bumblebee was carrying Snake, Jigglypuff, and Peach, and it was them who had the All Spark, but the Cons hadn't realized it yet. They were being chased by two Cons in the form of jets. The Cons fired missiles at Bumblebee, who strafed left and right constantly to avoid getting shot. One of the missiles struck the part of the pavement directly behind him, causing him to flip into the air. Bumblebee performed a perfect 360 degrees flip and landed perfectly on his wheels before continuing on his way. Inside, the three were badly shaken from the spinning.

All of sudden, the three Smashers found themselves ejected out of the Autobot and high into the air when Bumblebee changed back into his true form. "What the?!" cried Snake in surprise.

Bumblebee jumped up while spinning around to fire at the two Cons chasing them, and he was able to shoot them down with precise aiming before changing back into his vehicle form. The top was open, so Snake and Peach fell right back inside him before it closed up. Both Smashers were even more shaken than before because of what happened. "Please don't do that without our consent next time..." Peach said to Bumblebee while trembling nonstop.

Meanwhile, the two Cons crashed onto the pavement and exploded. Snake looked back at the explosion and said, "I feel like I'm in a Michael Bay movie..."

* * *

Optimus moved as fast as he could from three vehicular Cons while carrying with him Cloud and Mario. The chase ended up all the way into the outskirts of the city, and Optimus went off road and into the woods at the side, avoiding the trees as he did so. "Where are you going?!" Cloud asked him.

"Don't worry; I have everything under control!" Optimus assured him. After arriving at a clearing, he changed back into his true form, ejecting Mario and Cloud from inside him while doing so, and got into a fighting stance to face the incoming Cons. "This is where we'll fight!"

Seeing him change back, the Cons also changed back into their true forms to get ready to take on the leader of the Autobots.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I already have a new story in mind that I'll tell you some other time. In fact, I may consider working on it alongside this one.


	7. Extinguished Spark

**SBS Time!  
** **M.G:** Will there be another yukkuri story?  
 **Game2002:** Don't know, but in case you haven't done so yet, check out Kirby's Yukkuri Story I made a while back.

* * *

 **Chapter 7  
Extinguished Spark**

* * *

The three Decepticons that were chasing Optimus Prime fired at the Autobot leader with their arm cannons, and the latter ran at them with one hand changed into a sword, which he used to block the incoming shots. He swung his sword, decapitating two of the Cons. The third one ducked down at the last second, only to be kicked in the chin by Optimus and sent flying back. Before he could get back up, Optimus shot him to death.

As soon as he finished off all three of those Cons, three more Cons showed up, landing from their flight in their jet form. They fired at the Autobot, who rolled to the side to avoid them, and then fired from his own arm cannon. The Cons got out of the way while firing at him constantly, but one of them fell to the ground when Cloud sliced off one of his legs. Before he could get back up, Cloud plunged his sword through the top of his head. Mario jumped at another Con and punched him hard in the head with a fist enhanced with haki. The punch was so strong that the Con fell on his side and had his head dented a little. Optimus used this opportunity to close in on that Con and finish him off with a sword thrust to the neck. The last Con backed away while firing at him, but he blocked them with his sword and then lunged forward, stabbing him through the chest to finish him off.

After they were down for the count, two more Cons showed up in the form of cars. "You guys are persistent, aren't you?" grumbled Cloud before charging at one of them. He jumped at him and slashed his chest nonstop, creating several gashes. He ended the attack with a powerful slash that sent forth a green crescent-shaped beam that was able to blow a hole on the Con, killing him.

As for the other Con, Mario jumped at him with his feet enhanced with haki. He stomped the Con's head with such a force that it was flattened, and then the Con fell on his back.

Suddenly, a blue jeep entered the scene, crashing down trees along the way. It transformed into a bulky Cybertronian with a red face. "Found you at last!"

"Breakdown!" said Optimus, calling out that Decepticon's name.

"I'll break you down and take the All Spark from you!" said the Decepticon before charging at the leader of the Autobots. Both Cybertronians charged at each other and pushed against each other when they came in contact. They pushed against each other for a while before stepping back from each other, and then Breakdown threw several punches at Optimus that the latter was able to block with his arms. Breakdown pulled back his fist and gave a stronger than usual punch to send Optimus sliding back.

Cloud and Mario then ran at Breakdown. The former swung his sword at his side, while the latter threw a punch at his shoulder. Breakdown was able to tank the hits from both sides, and then he spun with his arms spread out to send them flying back. Changing his hand into an arm cannon, Breakdown aimed at Cloud and fired, by the swordsman hopped out of the way. Breakdown turned to Mario next to shoot him, but the plumber dodged them as well.

Breakdown was then shot in the front by Optimus, so he fired back at him, and the latter ran to avoid the shots. Cloud jumped up in front of Breakdown and swung his sword at him multiple times, knocking him back with each step. He ended with a sword beam attack that was able to push Breakdown back several steps. The Con growled in anger before changing into his jeep form and speeding forward to run down Cloud. Cloud got out of the way, and then Optimus ran towards the approaching Breakdown and caught him by the front. Using all his strength, Optimus lifted Breakdown into the air and then hurled him to the side. The Con landed on his back violently and then changed back.

Standing back up, Breakdown growled angrily and was going to attack again when suddenly a futuristic silver jet appeared in the air. It landed next to him and changed into Megatron. "He will be my opponent!" the leader of the Decepticons said to him.

"Megatron!" Optimus angrily said to his archenemy.

"I have enough of you meddling with me! Hand over the All Spark at once!" demanded Megatron.

"Even in death, I will not let it fall into your hands!" replied Optimus.

"Then you shall die!" said Megatron angrily before running towards Optimus, who also ran towards him. Both robots clashed with each other and fought intensely.

Seeing that his leader wants to fight Optimus alone, Breakdown turned his attention to Cloud and Mario. "I'll take on you, then!" He changed his hand into a sword before running at them, and Cloud confronted him.

They clashed blades with each other and pushed for a while before Cloud was able to repel him and then slashed him rapidly. However, his sword strikes didn't seem to be doing any damage to Breakdown. The Con then thrusted his sword forward hard, and while Cloud was able to block it with his sword, he was sent flying back, though he came to a skidding halt unharmed.

Mario jumped at Breakdown from behind and punched him in the head hard with a fiery fist, only to end up hurting his hand. Breakdown turned around to slash him, but he recovered and jumped away in time. Mario then shot some fireballs at him from his palm, but Breakdown easily nullified them with sword swings before running at Mario to hit him. The plumber jumped into the air and stomped him, bouncing off him afterwards.

Cloud dashed at Breakdown after that and delivered a powerful sword swing at his body before the latter could block it, yet there was no wound on him. "You'll have to hit harder than that in order to hurt me!" said the Con before trying to slash Cloud and miss.

"He sure has a tougher hide than the others..." said cloud. "But I'm getting the feeling of something similar to an aura coming from him..."

"Aura? You mean haki?" Mario asked him.

"Yeah, whatever it's called..." replied Cloud. "I imbued my attacks with aura, or haki, to strengthen them, but I still can't cut through him. Either he's very thick-skinned, or he's using aura as a shield. But machines shouldn't be able to use aura..."

Close to them, Megatron and Optimus Prime continued their battle. The latter had changed his hand into an ax to clash with Megatron's sword on his arm. They clashed with such intensity that sparks were sent flying into the air. After clashing enough times, Megatron backed away and used his Fusion Cannon at Optimus, which he avoided before charging at his enemy, changing his hand into a blade at the last second to impale him. Megatron stepped to the side in time and fired again, but Optimus rolled forward in the nick of time to avoid it, as the shot was aimed diagonally downwards.

Optimus changed his hand into an arm cannon fast and turned to Megatron to shoot him in the chest a few times. Megatron took a few steps back before angrily firing back with his cannon, but Optimus avoided it again, this time by jumping back. Optimus then jumped at Megatron with his his ax-turned-hand in the air. The latter moved out of the way, and Optimus's ax hit the ground so hard that a shockwave was created that shook the place slightly. Megatron swung his blade at Optimus, and they clashed their weapons so hard that a shockwave spread throughout the air, causing tree branches to shake and leaves to scatter.

Feeling the shockwave, Cloud looked at them and said, "That was definitely aura I felt just now! So they are capable of using it too?"

"You better mind yourself if you don't want to get squished, fleshy!" said Breakdown as he raised his hands over the air while standing in front of Cloud, and then he swung it down like a hammer. Cloud held his massive sword over himself fast to block the attack, but he had a hard time standing up due to Breakdown's strength. Mario ran at Breakdown and jumped at and punched his face as hard as he could. It was actually hard enough to make Breakdown pull back, and then the Con angrily thrust his fist forward at Mario, who countered with his own punch. Their fists collided and created a shockwave, and then Mario was sent shooting back at a fast speed until he stopped against a tree.

Cloud used this opportunity to jump straight up while swinging up his sword, hitting Breakdown with a vertical slash. The Con cried in pain as he fell back, but he got back up fast and changed his hand into a sword before swinging it at Cloud, who blocked it with his sword. While doing so, Cloud asked him, "Does your kind know how to use aura as well?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you're wondering about how I am able to not get sliced into pieces by you, that's because I've enhanced myself using Enerspark!" replied Breakdown.

"Enerspark?" said Cloud curiously, and then he was pushed away by him.

"With Enerspark, you can toughen yourself and make your attacks more powerful than it should be! It's useful for crushing the likes of you!" said Breakdown as thrust his sword at Cloud. The latter avoided it, and the sword hit the ground and created a shockwave that formed a crater.

"That sounds just like aura," said Cloud. "So you call it Enerspark?" Instead of replying Breakdown closed in on Cloud to attack him.

Mario jumped at the Con from the side with his fist pulled back, but the latter, with a swing of his hand, sent him flying. Mario crashed into Megatron and fell onto the ground, and the Con leader wasn't happy about this. "Annoying fleshy! Die!" he angrily said before attempting to stab Mario.

"No!" shouted Optimus before running at Megatron to push him away, and then he asked Mario, "Are you all right?" He suddenly felt great pain, as Megatron used this opportunity to stab him through his back. "Ugh!"

"OPTIMUS!" gasped Mario in horror.

"You care too much for others, and that is what led to your downfall!" said Megatron as he pulled out his sword before shooting Optimus through the chest with his Fusion Cannon.

The Autobot leader fell forward in pain and coughed a few times before becoming silent and motionless, much to Mario and Cloud's horror.

Shortly before this happened, Bumblebee, Snake, Peach, and Jigglypuff had arrived at the place and witnessed the tragedy that happened, and they were equally horrified.

The three Smashers ran towards Optimus, and seeing that Snake had the All Spark with him, Breakdown stomped towards them. "Give that to me!" With a swing of his hand, he was able to knock them three away, amd the All Spark fell out of Snake's hands. "Haha! I got it!"

He picked it up and was then tackled by an angry Bumblebee, causing it to fly out of his hands and inconveniently towards Megatron, who caught it. "Good! The All Spark! It's mines at last!"

Bumblebee angrily ran towards Megatron to get back the cube, but Breakdown got in his way. A portal appeared behind Megatron, and he said to the yellow Autobot, "How about you tend to your leader instead? Assuming he can still be tended too!" With that, he stepped through the portal, and Breakdown pushed Bumblebee away, taunted him, and then disappeared into the portal, which closed up immediatley afterwards.

Bumblebee, Cloud, and the Smashers ran up to the fallen Optimus to try to shake him up. "Optimus! Getta up! You can't-a die like-a theez!" Mario said to him.

"Please don't die!" Peach begged him with eyes full of tears.

No matter what they did, Optimus didn't get back up. It was clear that the leader of the Autobots was dead. Bumblebee lowered his head in sadness while making electronic sounds; Peach and Jigglyouff broke down into tears; and Snake, Mario, and Cloud looked down with faces of sadness.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I did say the plot would take elements from the second movie, Revenge of the Fallen...


	8. Matrix of Leadership

**Chapter 8  
Matrix of Leadership**

* * *

The rest of the Autobots had arrived at the scene to find Optimus Prime dead, and needless to say, they all mourned for him deeply. "He's a robot, so I'm sure we can fix him, right?" asked Diddy after he was done mourning.

"Cybertronians may be machines, but our body is closer to the biology of organics than actual machines," Ratchet explained to him. "It's true that we can be fixed and brought back to a good condition, but if the damage is too big, then there's no hope, especially if one's spark is gone..."

"Spark?" said Donkey curiously.

"It's equivalent to what you organics call a soul, but it can be compared to a heart as well," explained Ratchet. "It is possible to revive a Cybertronian by giving him a new spark."

"Basically, a heart transplant will work?" asked Cloud.

"Exactly," said Ratchet. Bumblebee made some electronic noises, and Ratchet said to him, "I appreciate you willing to give your life to bring Optimus back to life, but I don't think he would want anyone to easily give up his or her life for him... He would be happy to die a true warrior."

"Then there's really no hope left for him?" asked Snake. "If nobody is willing to give him a heart transplant, that is."

"There is one way, and that involves using the Matrix of Leadership," said Ratchet.

"The Matrix of Leadership? But the Primes hid it away a long time ago, and no one knows where it is now!" said Bulkhead.

"If you've been paying attention to history lessons, then you'll know that it was supposedly last seen on this very planet," Ratchet told him.

"What's the Matrix of Leadership?" asked Peach.

Ratchet then gave a brief history lesson about the past of Tooneria and how it was connected to Cybertronian history. According to him, ancient Cybertronians known as Primes traveled to various planets and used massive machines called Sun Harvesters to absorb energy from nearby stars. They had a rule of never absorbing stars that were providing warmth and light to planets with life. One of the Primes, called Megatronus Prime, disobeyed, however, and attempted to harvest the sun of Tooneria. He went as far as building a harvester on this planet before he was stopped by the other Primes.

In order to activate a Sun Harvester, the Matrix of Leadership was needed. It was after Megatronus's defeat did they realize the potential danger of Sun Harvesters and decided to never use it again. They also hid the Matrix of Leadership somewhere on Tooneria, hoping that it would never be found and be used to activate the Harvester on this planet.

"Why not just destroy the Sun Harvester and save everyone the trouble?" asked Diddy.

"They fear that it's destruction can cause harm to the planet," explained Ratchet. "It contains a large amount of energy that can be released to devastating effects if destroyed. I don't know where it is currently, but I'm sure we can find it if we track down its energy signature. The same goes for the Matrix of Leadership."

"Then what-a are we waiting for? Let's-a go look-a for da Matrix of Leadaship!" said Mario. "We have to bring Optimus back-a to life no matta what!"

* * *

The Smashers and the Autobots wasted no time in returning to Onett and into the underground lab to look for the location of the Matrix of Leadership. Needless to say, the news of Optimus Prime's death came as a huge shock to all the other Smashers, and they all mourned for him, but the news of resurrecting him gladdened them up.

R.O.B. and Ratchet got busy on the computer. They looked through various historical records related to Cybertronians coming to Tooneria in the past. Though not obvious, one could see that certain historical records and artifacts showed that ancient people indeed had encounters with Cybertronians that came to the planet in the past. There were cave paintings depicting giants fighting with and alongside cavemen, ancient Japanese drawings of towering samurais fighting against invading enemies, and Greek statutes of armored figures. All those turned out to be depicting Cybertronians.

"Interesting... This planet's history with your kind goes really far back, and to think that most people nowadays are unaware of this and passed them off as mysteries that can never be solved or myths!" said Zelda with great interest as she looked at the computer screen showing such things. She had great interest in history and even considered herself to be a historian, so when she heard that Cybertronians came to Tooneria in the past, she followed the Autobots into the lab to see things with her own eyes.

"Any news on the location of the Matrix?" Snake asked R.O.B. and Ratchet.

"We are still in the process of searching for information related to the Matrix of Leadership," replied R.O.B.

"We did find one article that seems to hint at the existence of the Sun Harvester on this planet," added Ratchet. "I'm sure we can find something related to the Matrix soon."

It didn't take too long for them to come across something interesting. It showed a picture of a temple-like area carved into the bottom of a cliff located within a valley, and there were people worshiping what appeared to be a shiny object encircled by an oval ring. Ratchet and R.O.B. read the article accompanying it with great interest and observed the picture as closely as possible, and then the former said, "This is it! That is the Matrix! We found it!"

"What does the article say?" asked Zelda.

"In ancient times, the Matrix was discovered in the country of Nohr, and the people treated as an object left behind by the gods, so they regarded it as something of great value," explained R.O.B.

"Nohr? Eetz located there?" asked Mario.

"It became lost during a violent earthquake," said Ratchet, continuing reading the article. "The sanctuary dedicated to it caved in, and it was never found afterwards."

"Well, only one way to find out if it's still there," said Samus. "We'll go to that location and look for it!"

"Before we go, I think theez is da opportunity to ask-a theez," Mario said to the robots. "What-a eez Enerspark? When we were fighting da Decepticons, one of them mentioned theez. It appears to be da same as haki..."

"It is indeed haki," Ratchet told him. "Just like how your world gave it many names, our kind calls it Enerspark."

"Wait, so Cybertronians are capable of using haki too?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Yep! It's something that the more powerful Cybertronians are capable of!" Bulkhead told him. "All us Autobots here are capable of using it, both the armament kind and observation kind! Actually, I can only use Armament Enerspark... Never got to learn how to use Observation..."

"I'm better with Observation than with Armament, but I'm still good with the latter," said Arcee. Bumblebee made some sounds, and Arcee translated it as him being more skilled in Armament.

"I'm more of an Observation user," said Ratchet. "Optimus is a master of both kinds."

"Do you know anyone who knows how to use Conqueror?" Captain Falcon asked them with interest. "They say you have to be born with the ability to use it. Do you even know that there is a third kind?"

"Yeah, we know Conqueror, but as far as we know, we haven't met anyone as of present who knows that," said Ratchet. "However, we heard that the Primes of the past are capable of using it."

"All right... All this haki talk is interesting and all, but how about we start moving and resurrect Optimus Prime and then go after the Decepticons?" asked Samus impatiently.

They all agreed that they should get on the move as soon as possible. Who knows what the Decepticons were up to with the All Spark? Therefore, they had to resurrect Optimus as soon as possible and then go after those villains. Mario, R.O.B., Samus, Donkey, Diddy, and Jigglypuff still tagged along with the Autobots. Other Smashers that decided to tag along included Link and Zelda. It was the latter that insisted on tagging along, as she became interested in seeing historical Cybertronian stuff after learning that they had presence on Tooneria, and Link followed in order to ensure her safety.

* * *

It didn't take too long for the Autobot's spaceship to arrive at Nohr and the area that supposedly contained the Matrix of Leadership. It was located deep within a valley. After landing the spaceship, everyone got out and traveled to the end of the valley on foot. As they got closer to the end, there were more and more rocks lying around the place. After reaching the end of the place, they saw a cave that was partially covered by rocks. "That's the place," said Samus, who was in her power suit.

"So... who wants to go in?" asked Donkey.

"Obviously, I'm all dressed up for this moment," said Samus as she volunteered herself. Link, Mario, and R.O.B. also decided to go in. Arcee was the only Autobot capable of following them inside, as the others were too big. Soon, the aforementioned Smashers and Arcee cleared away some of the rocks blocking the cave before going inside, while the others waited outside.

"Be on a lookout for Decepticons," Bulkhead told the others. "Chances are likely that Megatron anticipated us resurrecting Optimus and thus sending his henchmen to stop us."

"Don't worry; we'll give them a warm welcome if they do show up!" said Diddy, readying his popguns.

* * *

R.O.B. led the way through the dark interior of the cave using light that shined out of his eyes. The Smashers and Arcee carefully made their way through the place, avoiding any rocks that would make them trip and also stalactites that might fall. It was evident that the place used to be a shrine, as there were pillars and statues around the place, though they were all badly torn apart.

"The earthquake back then really did a number on this place, it seems..." commented Link. "Let's hope it doesn't make our search hard..."

R.O.B. stopped moving and then looked down. "I fear that the search will be harder than anticipated." He was looking down at a massive hole on the floor, and there was a slope that led deep inside it.

"Eez da Matrix really down there?" asked Mario.

"I suppose the earthquake dropped it inside, and no one ever found it..." said Arcee.

"No choice but to move forward if we want to save Optimus," said Samus, and then the group carefully made their way down the hole.

At first, the slope went diagonally downwards, but it soon became a straight drop downwards. Fortunately, it wasn't a deep drop, only about a couple of meters. However, when they touched the bottom, there was nothing but the ground. At first, the group thought they hit a dead end, but then Samus used her x-ray visor to scan the place and discovered that there is a path directly below them. She told the others to stand back before morphing into a ball and dropping several bombs in the center of the place. The bombs blew up, causing the entire ground to break apart and making them all fall to the bottom. Again, it was not a long drop to the bottom, so nobody was hurt.

"So much for standing back..." grumbled Link as he stood back up.

There was a path forward, so they went down it. It didn't take long for them to realize that they came across what might be the discovery of the century. The Smashers took a good look at their surroundings and found what appeared to be four metal giants "decorating" the walls around them. Said giants were somewhat skeletal in appearance and had various spikes on their bodies. "Mamamia... What... What-a are theez...?" asked Mario in disbelief.

"They look like Cybertronians..." said Arcee.

"The Legendary Warriors..." said R.O.B. in disbelief. "I cannot believe it..."

"Legendary Warriors?" asked Samus curiously.

"They are Cybertronians from very long ago, back when your planet is still in its prehistoric era," explained Arcee. "They are among the first of our kind to arrive at your planet."

"They arrived at Tooneria millions of years ago. Before that, they were powerful Autobots back on Cybertron, fighting against the Decepticons and serving justice," explained R.O.B. "One of their battles took them all the way to this planet, and since then, there has been no word from them. It seems that they were here all this time..."

"Guess we hit the jackpot, eh?" asked Link.

"I think we may have found what we're looking for," said Samus, pointing at something up ahead that appeared to be giving off light. The group went up to the source of the light that came from underneath some rubble. Removing the rubble, they found a glowing sphere encircled by an oval frame made of metal.

"The Matrix! We found it!" exclaimed Arcee. "It really is here!"

"And to think that it is still functional after all these years..." said R.O.B.

Samus scanned the Matrix to make that it was safe to pick up before doing so. As the group turned around to leave the place, Link went up to one of the Legendary Warriors and knocked on his leg a couple of times. All of a sudden, the eyes of that Cybertronian lightened up with red light, much to his surprise. The robot let out a cry before pulling his arms out of the rock that it was embedded in, causing the whole place to shake and thus waking up the other three robots.

Link hurried back to the other equally shocked Smashers and Arcee, and they watched in awe as the four towering robots pulled themselves out of the walls they were embedded in. As much as they wanted to stay and watch, the group decided that their lives were more important, as the place was starting to fall apart due to the actions of the Legendary Warriors.

"RUN!" shouted Mario.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I sure hope you know who those Legendary Warriors actually are. I know you can guess it!

And in case you don't know, Nohr is one of the kingdoms in Fire Emblem Fate.


	9. Legends From the Past

I will be revealing my next story after this chapter, so please stay tuned!

 **Chapter 9  
Legends From the Past**

* * *

The underground shaking and collapsing was felt by the surface. "And earthquake?!" said Zelda as she looked around in surprise.

"Let's hope they're all fine down there..." said Bulkhead.

The shaking eventually stopped, but the Smashers couldn't help but be worried about their comrades who went inside the cave. Being inside a cave during an earthquake was never a good idea, as it was likely to result in cave-ins. Fortunately, this earthquake wasn't a big one nor did it last long, and no damage was done to the place, so their worries were relieved a little. Even so, Jigglypuff suggested that they go inside and look for them.

"I have faith that they will come back out safe and sound," Zelda told her. "We may end up getting into trouble if we go in there..."

Bumblebee made some sounds, and Ratchet translated it, saying that Arcee would definitely keep them safe. Not too long afterwards, the group that went into the cave came rushing back out, looking shocked and in great panic. "They're back! pointed out Diddy.

The Smashers that came out stopped to take deep breaths, and then Zelda asked them what happened. "You're not going to believe what we found down there other than the Matrix..." Link replied while panting heavily.

"Quick! We must use the Matrix on Optimus!" said Samus, holding up said object.

The other Autobots gathered around her with great joy. "All right! Our leader can come back to life!" said Bulkhead happily.

"Quick! We must give it to him!" said Ratchet. He then took the Matrix from Samus and went to Optimus's body, which had been brought to the same place and was just outside the spaceship, covered in a piece of white cloth. He removed the cloth and then opened up the Autobot leader's chest before placing the Matrix into a slot inside it. Everyone else gathered around the still dead Optimus and waited for something to happen.

They eventually saw his fingers twitching, and all of a sudden, the Matrix gave off brighter light than usual, not to mention causing electricity to spread throughout his body, both inside and outside. Everyone backed away as the electricity ran around his body for several seconds, and then Optimus opened his eyes. Slowly, he stood back up, while everyone gathered around him with great joy and tears of happiness. "You live again!" said Jigglypuff.

"The Matrix of Leadership... You used it to bring me back to life..." said Optimus, looking at his still open chest to find the Matrix there, firmly attached to the interior of his body.

"We did what was necessary to bring you back, Optimus," Ratchet said to him with a smile. "You are our leader, and the Autobots cannot go on without you. We need you with us at all times!"

"Thank you, my comrades," said Optimus with a smile as he closed up his chest. "I owe you a big thanks!"

"We're all friends, and that's what friends do!" Mario said to him.

Suddenly, the whole place shook again, much to everyone's surprise. "We forgot about those guys down there..." said Link with a nervous face.

"Who?" asked Diddy.

"The Legendary Warriors..." replied R.O.B., which surprised the Autobots.

"Legendary Warriors?! What are they doing here?!" asked Bulkhead.

Suddenly, the cave burst open, creating a larger opening, and then one by one, the towering Cybertronians from before stepped out and looked around in confusion. The Autobots were all surprised at the sight of them, because they knew well who they were but had never seen them. In fact, they never thought they would be seeing them in person, not in their entire lives. "They really are the Legendary Warriors!" said Optimus. He then approached the newcomer robots, and the others told him to be careful.

The robot in lead, who was holding a large mace, said to Optimus, "You! Explain everything! Who are you and how long has it been since we went into stasis?"

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," Optimus told him. "You are the Legendary Warriors, are you not? It's been millions of years since Cybertron has heard from you. If I am not mistaken, you are Grimlock, leader of the warriors!"

"So a long time has passed..." said the robot known as Grimlock. "I wonder how things have changed on this planet. What of the war on Cybertron?"

"The war has ended a long time ago," Optimus told him. "It is currently in a state of peace, but even so, threats show up every once in a while. The Decepticons continue to roam and do as they please."

"Even after all these years, some things still do not change, does it?" said Grimlock. "Did you say you are called Optimus Prime. I cannot say I am familiar with that name. You are new, aren't you?"

"You can say that, but my knowledge and experience have all been passed down by the previous Primes," Optimus told him. "As much as there are many things I would like to ask you, like what happened after you left Cybertron, I am afraid that there is not much time, for the Decepticons are on the move on this planet currently and are planning something big that if not stopped, can bring an end to this planet. Therefore, I would like to request that you, the Legendary Warriors, lend us your hand in this matter. We are only a small army, so we need more people."

Grimlock didn't look too pleased hearing this, however. "I do not care if you are a Prime! I do not take orders, especially not from someone I do not know and is new!"

"Someone's full of himself..." commented Link.

"You are just like what I have heard," Optimus said to Grimlock. "Arrogant and rebellious! You are a fine warrior, but your attitude has always been a problem. It has been millions of years since you went into stasis, so you have no idea how this world works anymore. I am afraid that you will need guidance so that you do not..."

"I do not need guidance! Are you looking down on me?!" Grimlock angrily said to Optimus. "If you think so highly of yourself, then prove it to me using your strength!"

"And always quick and eager to start fights..." added Optimus, and then he changed his hand into a sword. "Very well; I will show you that this new person you have never met before will be the one to subdue you! If I win, you and your comrades shall aid us in ending the Decepticon threat on this planet!" This deal sounded good to Grimlock and his companions.

"But he just came back to life! Can he fight like this?" asked Zelda in concern.

"Don't worry; Optimus is a skilled fighter no matter what condition he is in," Ratchet told her with a grin.

Grimlock raised his mace into the air before bringing it down onto Optimus, who dodged it and then ran to his leg to strike it hard with his blade. Though the leg wasn't cut, the impact was strong enough to make Grimlock fall on one knee, a feat considered amazing considering the size difference between the two robots. Grimlock attempted several times to hit Optimus, but the latter moved swiftly, an effort that betrayed his bulky appearance, and landed several painful but harmless blows on the larger robot.

Grimlock growled in frustration, and then he fell on all four of his limbs before undergoing a transformation that would surprise the Smashers and all the Autobots except Optimus to no end. Rather than becoming a large vehicle of some kind, the Legendary Warrior transformed into a large, fearsome-looking mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"MAMAMIA!" exclaimed Mario.

"THIS IS SO COOOOOOOOOOOL!" exclaimed Diddy with sparkling eyes.

"I thought he would change into a giant car!" said Bulkhead.

The skeletal-looking T-Rex with red eyes let out an ear-shattering roar and caused some sort of invisible force that spread across the area. When Zelda, Diddy, and Jigglypuff were exposed to this invisible force, they instantly passed out and foamed at their mouths. All the others didn't pass out, but merely got pushed back a bit. Some of them did feel woozy, however, and almost passed out. "ZELDA!" gasped Link shock as he picked her up in panic and concern. "What happened to you?!" Donkey did the same for Diddy.

"That was Conqueror's Enerspark just now!" said Ratchet.

"He knows Conqueror's Haki?!" Mario asked in shock. The plumber shook his head, as he felt dizzy from the powerful outburst of haki caused by the roar of Grimlock.

"If your will is not strong enough, you will not be able to withstand such power!" said R.O.B.

Grimlock charged straight at Optimus, who countered him with a fist swing to the side of his head to send him crashing into the valley wall. "You are strong, so you should help us," Optimus said to Grimlock as the latter slowly got back up while shaking his head. Optimus went up to him and, grabbing him by the head, kept it pinned to the ground. "We woke you up from your slumber, so you should be repaying us by helping us! With your power, we can surely save this planet and take down the Decepticons, our eternal enemies! You are not on their side, so you should be fighting alongside us against them!"

Grimlock let out a roar as he forced himself back up and tried to attack Optimus with a fire breath, but the latter stepped aside and then jumped at his head, punching it so hard that unknown green liquid came out of his mouth, and then he fell against the side of the wall. "Join us in this battle, and then you are free to go wherever you wish!" Optimus told him.

Grimlock got back up again and growled in frustration before saying, "Fine! If that's what you want, we will fight alongside you! We never liked the Decepticons anyway."

"The battle is over already?" asked Donkey. "Doesn't look like that to me..."

"Optimus has a way with words, I tell ya!" Ratchet said to Donkey with a smile. "You can always trust him to make convincing speeches and change people's minds!"

Hearing that their leader had agreed to lend the Autobots a hand, the rest of the Legendary Warriors raised their weapons into the air and let out a war cry. They also changed forms, all of them being dinosaurs. One transformed into a triceratops, another into a spinosaur, and the last one into a two-headed pterodactyl.

"Wow! This is so amazing! The others will definitely be amazed to see this!" said Diddy with sparkling eyes, as the mechanical dinosaurs amazed him to no end.

Turning to his comrades, Optimus said, "We must now go after the Decepticons and put an end to their evil scheme! We do not know what they are planning to do with the All Spark yet, but whatever it is, we must stop them!"

"Actually, I may have an idea on what they plan to do," said R.O.B. Hearing this made everyone turn to him with great curiosity. "If my guess is correct, then it is highly possible that they plan to use the All Spark... to activate the Sun Harvester on this planet!"

"Using the All Spark to activate the Sun Harvester?! Is that even possible?" asked Arcee.

"Theoretically speaking, it's possible..." said Ratchet. "The Harvester requires a powerful energy source in order to activate, and other than the Matrix, the All Spark fits that bill. Nobody's ever tried it, but it's definitely possible for the All Spark to activate the Sun Harvester."

"If that is the case, then we have to make haste!" said Optimus. "We must locate the Sun Harvester of this planet and stop the Decepticons from activating it using the All Spark! If things come to the worst, then we will have no choice but to destroy the All Spark."

"Destroy your planet's sacred relic?! Is that really necessary?" asked Zelda.

"If the relic can bring great destruction, then it's better off not existing," Optimus told her.

"Still, I think it's best that you keep something of such historical value..." Zelda told him.

"Is it even possible to destroy the All Spark?" asked Link.

"There is one way," said Optimus, and then he opened his chest to reveal the Matrix inside. "I shall place the All Spark into myself. No Cybertronian can possibly contain the overwhelming amount of energy the All Spark contains. Doing so will result in energy overload and destroy both the Cybertronian and the All Spark itself."

"Wait a minute... We just-a revived you! You're going to kill yourself again?!" asked Mario.

"If I have to give my life again so that others can live, then so be it!" said Optimus with determination.

"You are the king of Cybertron, and the planet cannot go on without its king," R.O.B. told him. "I shall sacrifice myself instead. I will absorb all of the All Spark's energy and destroy it!"

"No! You can't die!" Jigglypuff said to him.

"I have lived long enough in this universe," R.O.B. told him. "I am a relic of the past, so someone like me should no longer exist. I am more than willing to end my life for the sake of others!"

"No! Nobody is going to die!" Samus loudly said to him. "We'll find another way to end the Decepticon threat and the All Spark without anyone sacrificing themselves!"

"Yeah! You should-a trust-a uz!" Mario said to the robot. "You do not-a have to burden yourself with such-a task! There eez always a way to resolve things!" Just then, his smartphone rang, so he answered it. "Hello?"

"It's me, Fox," said the voice on the other side. "Letting you know that we may have found out the location of the Sun Harvester."

"Really? Where eez eet?" asked Mario.

"We were tracking down the Decepticon's energy signal, and it's approaching Dry Dry Desert in Mushroom Kingdom," replied Fox. "Apparently, there's a lone pyramid there, hidden within a seemingly perpetual sandstorm that people rarely got through. Experts were boggled by that pyramid in the way that it has no entrances of any kind and declared that there might be nothing special about it. If the Decepticons are going there, then it's possible that the pyramid is in fact hiding the Sun Harvester all along!"

"Then we should-a go there!" suggested Mario. "Wherever da Decepticons are, we will follow them! We think we know what-a they are going to do, and we must-a stop-a them before eetz too late!"

"I'll tell the others to get ready for this! Is there anything we can do for you now?" asked Fox.

Mario looked at the group he was with for a few seconds and then replied, "Can you get-a in touch with Masta Hand?"

"I'm sure I can," replied Fox. "Why do you need him?"

Mario smirked and said, "We have some extra people coming along!"

* * *

Dry Dry Desert was a vast desert located towards the east side of Mushroom Kingdom. The vastness of that place made it easy for one to get lost, so most people avoided going there unless they had a good reason. That wasn't to say there was no civilization there. There is indeed a city located there, but its citizens stayed within that place and rarely went outside.

In one particular area of the desert was a vast sandstorm that seemed to never stops. If one was brave enough to venture through the perpetual sandstorm, they would come across a pyramid that had boggled experts for a long time. While all pyramids were in fact buildings, or giant tombs, this one appeared to be nothing but a large monument with no entrances whatsoever.

If only said experts had bothered to see through the exterior, they would find a massive machine of alien origin. The Decepticons had arrived at this place in their spaceship. It landed some distance away from the pyramid, and then Megatron came out with his men, all of them marching towards the pyramid. Holding the All Spark in his hand, Megatron said while looking at the pyramid, "At last! The Sun Harvester! Built millenniums ago, Megatronus Primus intended to take away this planet's sun, but was forbidden by the other Primes. Now I will accomplish what he failed to do that time! This planet's sun will be drained dry, and then all life here will end! Why only take over Cybertron when I can take over two planets at once? Weak, pitiful organics! Can't survive without something as simple as light!"

* * *

"AWESOME!" Most of the child Smashers exclaimed when they laid their eyes on the Legendary Warrior's dinosaur forms. It was common for children to be obsessed with dinosaurs and robots, so combining the two of them together only made things more exciting for them.

"Told ya you would be excited!" Diddy said to them.

The Final Destination had arrived with most of the other Smashers on board. As the Autobot's spaceship could no carry all the Legendary Warriors, Mario came up with the idea of asking Master Hand for help in giving them a ride on his giant flying platform.

While everyone was getting on board the platform, Optimus Prime said to Master Hand, "I apologize that the problems of my planet came all the way here, and you even had to help us in this matter... We really have no right in getting you people involved in this..."

"Don't worry; friends should be helping each other, even though this is the first time I've met you," Master Hand said to him. "The fate of this planet is at stake, so it only makes sense for its inhabitants to protect it. My students are used to this sort of thing, so rest assure that they can help you folks solve your problem! Giving you a ride to your destination is not a problem at all!"

Optimus thanked Master Hand before turning to the others and asked loudly, "Are you all ready to protect your planet?"

"You bet!" said Captian Falcon.

"Yeah! Time for some robot-smashing action!" said Bowser with enthusiasm.

The other Autobots also gave similar responses, so Optimus said, "Very well! Together we stand united to face a common enemy that is threatening all life on this planet! We will do everything we can to stop them! As long as we fight together, there is nothing we cannot overcome!"

As Optimus continued giving his speech, R.O.B. said to himself mentally, "Orion Pax, you have come a long way! You are no longer the inexperienced warrior I first knew you! You truly are worthy of the title Prime!"

When he was done giving his speech, Optimus loudly said, "Transformers and Smashers! It's time to roll out!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Yep, the Legendary Warriors are the Dinobots! I did say this story will have a dash of Age of Extinction, didn't I? The Dinobots all use their designs from that movie.

As for my next story, it's going to be a... Are you ready? It's going to be a **Justice League** and **Kantai Collection** crossover! Yep, you read that right! I'm excited to get started on that story, so if you are a fan of both series, please check it out!


	10. Battle in the Desert

**Chapter 10  
Battle in the Desert**

* * *

The Decepticons had arrived at Dry Dry Desert and found the pyramid containing the Sun Harvester. As Megatron led his large group of subordinates towards the pyramid, a voice called out to them and grabbed their attention. Looking up, Megatron saw a medium-sized skull-shaped spaceship floating in the air, and there was a glass dome visible atop it. Dr. Wily was inside the cockpit. "Found you at last!"

"Who is that?" asked Megatron.

"My lord, he is the one who found you in your cryonic sleep state and kept you prisoner," Starscream told him.

The skull-shaped spaceship came close to the sand, and Dr. Wily said, "How ungrateful of you! I found you and kept you in a good condition, and you repay me by wrecking my place and destroying my robots? You even left without my knowledge and permission!"

"An inferior human like you dare keep me imprisoned?" Megatron said to him with anger in his voice. "Nobody takes me prisoner, especially not an organic being!"

"Know your place, machine! Humans like us are responsible for your existence!" Dr. Wily angrily said to him. "It doesn't matter whether you are of alien origin or not, you machines are grateful that we made you and should submit to us!"

"Silence! Inferior life forms such as organics are destined to be ruled by superior machines like us!" Megatron said to him. "You are wasting my time and trying my patience! Leave now while I am feeling merciful!"

"You're the one who's trying my patience! I'll show you this is what happens if you treat your organic creators rudely! Thanks to the All Spark and studying your body's technology, I am able to create this!" said Dr. Wily, and then he pressed a button that caused his spaceship to change form. Various parts of the spaceship's body reassembled and rearranged themselves in the same way a Cybertronian transforms, and in just a few seconds, the spaceship had become a tall skeletal-looking robot, completely with a skull for its head, and Dr. Wily was inside the glass cockpit above it. "Behold the Skull Transformer! This is the perfect opportunity to put this to test!"

Megatron growled in anger, and Starscream said to him, "Do not let someone like him waste your time and strength, my lord. I will do the favor of ridding him for you!"

"I'll get rid of you myself! I will teach him not to make a fool out of me!" said Megatron in anger as he began approaching the Skull Transformer.

"I'll be the one teaching you a lesson!" said Dr. Wily as he made his robot walk towards Megatron. The latter let out a cry of anger as he swung his sword-turned-hand at Dr. Wily, but the latter stepped aside and then delivered a right hook across his face. Before Megatron could recover, Dr. Wily punched him in the body several times nonstop in a manner similar to boxing.

Growling in anger, Megatron caught both his robot's hands and then headbutt the head hard. Fortunately for Dr. Wily, the glass cockpit was extremely durable, so it was able to withstand the impact. The Skull Transformer took several steps back from the headbutt, and then Megatron impaled it through the chest with his sword before lifting the whole thing into the air.

Not willing to give up just yet, Dr. Wily made electricity cover the hands of his robot and then grabbed Megatron's head to zap him. Crying in pain, Megatron dropped the Skull Transformer, and Dr. Wily moved back before changing the hands into arm cannons to fire energy blasts at the Decepticon leader rapidly.

"ENOUGH!" Megatron shouted in anger as he used his arms to block the incoming shots. He charged forward, tanking the shots, and rammed into Dr. Wily hard to push him on his back. Megatron got onto the fallen robot and punched it in the head over and over hard, so much that cracks started to appear on the cockpit. Dr. Wily was now afraid. Megatron then picked up the robot by the shoulder and, with a swing of his blade, sliced the head clean off. Holding the head in front of his face and glaring at Dr. Wily, Megatron said, "I will kill you now!"

Dr. Wily acted fast by pressing a button that caused the glass dome to separate from the skull head. It turned out that the dome was part of a smaller, circular pod, and Dr. Wily was able to escape to safety in it. "You won't get away with this! I'll get my revenge next time!" he angrily shouted at the Con leader as he escaped into the distance.

"Shall we send men after him, my lord?" Starscream asked Megatron.

"Forget it! We have wasted enough time! To the Sun Harvester now!" replied Megatron in rage.

"MEGATRON!" shouted a loud voice from the sky.

"NOW WHAT?!" shouted Megatron in frustration as he looked up to see the Final Destination approaching. The giant, flying platform slowly descended some distance away from the Cons, and the Autobots and the Smashers could be seen standing on it. "So you came back to life, Optimus!"

The Final Destination didn't land completely, but remained a few feet above the sand. Optimus Prime jumped down from it and slowly approached Megatron, saying to him, "I know what you plan to do! I will not allow you to use the All Spark to activate the Sun Harvester!"

"You may die a second time trying to stop me!" Megatron said to him. "This planet will soon meet its end, and I shall rebuild it in my image!"

"Not as long as we all breathe!" Optimus angrily said to him. "This is between the both of us! Do not bring in the citizens of this planet!" As he was saying this, the rest of his comrades jumped down from the Final Destination and gathered around him.

"You're not going to let you destroy our planet! We will defend it as long as we live!" Link said to him.

"You've made a big mistake thinking you can destroy our planet and get away with it!" Captain Falcon said to him.

"If it's a fight you want, then I'm willing to give one to you!" said Bowser while punching his palm. The rest of the Smashers all said that they were going to stop him as well.

"Weaklings like you will not be able to stop me!" Megatron said with confidence. "You may all die trying to stop me! Try your worst and don't disappoint me!" At his command, all the Cons charged at the good guys to engage them, while Megatron himself and a few other subordinates continued heading for the pyramid.

"Everyone! Roll out and do battle!" said Optimus, pointing his sword-turned-hand at the incoming Cons.

"All right! Time for some action!" said Falco with excitement.

The Legendary Warriors roared as they stomped the sandy ground before charging forward, and the Smashers also charged forward to engage the evil robots.

Defying his heavy weight and appearance, Bowser performed an incredible and fast leap towards a Con, punching him right in the face and sending him flying. Three Cons surrounded him, and he responded by withdrawing into his shell and spinning rapidly to somehow float into the air. Like a flying saucer, he flew in a circle, hitting each of the Cons in the chest and knocking them on their backs, before landing and getting back to a normal position. "Is that all? Bring me someone who can fight better!" said the turtle in unsatisfactory.

* * *

Charizard flew at a Con and breathed fire into his face. The Con was able to endure it for the most part, however, and it fired at the Pokemon, who moved out of the way and flew in circles around him, and the Con fired nonstop. Charizard eventually gave him a fist full of fire to the back of his head so hard that he fell forward. The Pokemon then picked him up by a shoulder and flung him into the air, where the pterodactyl Cybertronian, Strafe, caught him by the shoulders with his talons. The Cybertronian tore his arms in two, and he fell back onto the sand while screaming.

* * *

The triceratops and the spinosaurus Cybertronians, Slug and Scorn respectively, rampaged across the desert, charging down and biting various Cons to pieces. Ness and Toon Link were riding on Slug, cheering for both the Cybertronians. "Yeah! Destroy them all, Dinobots!" shouted Ness.

"Dinobot?" said Toon Link curiously.

"That's my name for them!" Ness told him.

They both saw Shockwave approaching from the front, so Ness told the "Dinobots" to charge him down. Scorn let out a roar as he charged forward first with the intention of gnashing him with his teeth. However, Shockwave countered with a powerful right hook to his jaw, knocking him on his side. Slug followed up afterwards, only to be stopped in his tracks when Shockwave caught him by his horns. The Con amazingly lifted the large Dinobot into the air by the horns alone and then slammed him down onto the side hard, and Ness and Toon Link fell off him.

"Hey you! How dare you hurt our dino friend?!" Toon Link angrily said as he took out his sword to face Shockwave. He jumped at the Con with his sword over his head and then swung it down, only for the blade to bounce off his's exterior harmlessly. Toon Link fell back and landed on his feet. Shockwave attempted to stomp him, but the latter got out of the way, and then Ness appeared in his place and created a blast of green light. "PK Flash!" Not only did it stung Shockwave's single eye, it also blew him back a couple of feet.

Slug used this as an opportunity to charge into Shockwave, knocking him away. Scorn then lowered his mouth onto Shockwave and bite his arm hard, gnashing it constantly in an attempt to tear it off. Shockwave growled in anger as he punched Scorn's jaw over and over to make him let go, and then he changed his hand into a gun and shot him at point blank to make him pull back. Slug charged at Shockwave again, once again pushing him back. Toon Link leaped over Slug and, with a bomb somehow attached to the front of an arrow, fired it at Shockwave, blasting him in the face. Ness then released a large amount of colorful energy explosions at Shockwave. "PK Rocking!" The explosion engulfed Shockwave, seemingly destroying him. "Did that do it?" However, Shockwave was seen still standing afterwards.

"Do not be so confident of yourselves!" he angrily said to the good guys. He then transformed into a futuristic-looking tank and fired from his turret. Scorn was in the way and got blasted back several feet. Slug charged at Shockwave after that, only to blasted away in the face. The Con then turned to the two kids and fired at them, but they got out of the way and kept on running for their lives.

* * *

"We meet again, Breakdown!" Bulkhead said to the Con that he considered his rival.

"And this will be our last!" Breakdown said to him. Both the Cybertronians charged at and rammed against each other hard, creating a shockwave upon impact. Both the robots then threw punches at each other as if boxing, both side landing hits against each other's face squarely. However, neither side gave in to the blows and kept on with the punching. It was as if they could do this forever.

Bulkhead was eventually able to deliver a right hook that knocked Breakdown down on his side, but the latter got back up fast and delivered a left hook at the former's head, though Bulkhead blocked it in time. Bulkhead then slammed down his hands like a hammer onto Breakdown's head, making the Con "eat sand." Finally, Bulkhead picked him up by his hand and spun in circles several times before hurling him into the distance. "You've gone soft!" Bulkhead shouted out to him as he watch him land on top of a generic Con.

* * *

With a single punch, Ganondorf was destroy the leg of a Con. It was thanks to enhancing his fist with both dark magic and haki that he was able to do this. Another Con tried to attack him from behind, but Falco came "flying" into it with his leg, which was on fire, outstretched, and sent it flying. Turning to the pheasant, Ganondorf said, "I saw him coming with Observation Haki and could've dealt with him, you know."

"You should be thankful that I got him for you!" Falco said to him. Suddenly, he rolled to the side to avoid some laser beams fired at him. They both looked up to see a green and a dark blue jet speeding through the air at a fast speed, and they were firing laser beams downwards constantly.

"You think you're safe from me just because you're in the air? Think again!" said Ganondorf as he formed a magical energy ball in his hand and then threw it at the green jet. The jet dodged it and then dived at Ganondorf while firing nonstop, but Falco got in front of the Gerudo and used his reflector to bounce the beams back to the jet. The jet swooped up and out of the beams' way, but not before getting hit a couple of times. It then touched the ground and transformed into a the robot of the same color, Skyquake.

"I'll crush you like a bug!" he said to the two Smashers.

The dark blue jet landed behind them both and then transformed a similarly-colored robot with a golden face, Dreadwing. "Let's crush them together!" he said.

"We'll see who's crushing who soon enough!" said Ganondorf.

Skyquake slammed down his fist onto Falco, who countered by kicking straight up with a leg full of fire. Pulling back his hand, Skyquake said in surprise, "That feeling! So organics can use Enerspark as well? Then I shall happily crush using my Enerspark!" The Con attacked again, this time making sure to use haki. Falco dodged it and then zipped forward a blindingly fast speed, slamming his haki-infused haki elbow into his face and knocking him back. "Ugh!"

Ganondorf jumped at Dreadwing and punched him with a fist full of haki, but the latter used Armament Haki to block the punch. He then swung his hand at Ganondorf to knock him to the ground, but he was able to land properly. Changing his hand into a gun, Dreadwing fired at the Gerudo rapidly, but the latter jumped around to avoid them. He eventually threw an energy ball at Dreadwing, who stepped aside to dodge it.

Dreadwing then changed his hand into a sword to attack Ganondorf, who infused his arm with both haki and dark energy before clashing harmlessly with the blade.

* * *

Having transformed into their jet forms, Megatron and Starscream made it to the top of the pyramid in a matter of seconds. Standing next to the peak of the pyramid, Megatron looked down at the battlefield below and took notice of some particular Cons that looked unique compared to most of the generic purple Cons that took up most of his army. Said unique Cons had designs that resemble construction vehicles. "Constucticons!" Megatron shouted to those Cons. "Merge into Devastator!"

Upon hearing this, said unique Cons ran towards and jumped at each other, their bodies transforming as they did so, and when they came in contact with each other, their bodies merged together seamlessly. Within a matter of seconds, those Cons had fully merged into a massive green-colored robot, Devastator.

The good guys were shocked beyond words when they saw the towering robot, standing around 30 meters tall. "Holy Palutena! What is that?!" asked Pit in shock.

"That's one big robot!" said Yoshi.

"Ha! Looks like that guy will be a good challenge!" said Bowser with enthusiasm. "You know what they say: the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" He then ran towards Devastator and jumped at his leg to punch it. However, his entire body shook when his fist came in contact with the iron-hard leg of the giant Con, and then he fell to the sand with his fist in pain. "Ow!"

Pikachu walked up to him and said, "Indeed, the bigger they are, the harder it is for them to fall..."

Ignoring the Smasher who just attacked him, Devastator approached the pyramid and climbed up it, as the architecture was taller than him, and then he slammed his hand against the peak of it. Obviously, Megatron and Starscream got out of the way to avoid getting hit. After slamming his massive hand against the pyramid multiple times, it cracked and broke apart, revealing a machine that resembled a giant antenna underneath, and there was a control panel underneath it. "The Sun Harvester! At last!" said Megatron. He took out the All Spark and wasted no time in inserting into a slot just above the control panel. After that, he inputted commands onto the panel, and the machine activate with a loud sound of engine.

This grabbed the attention of everyone. "Oh no! Are we too late?" asked Mario.

"There's still time before the machine fully activates and drain the sun!" said Optimus. "We must make haste and destroy the Harvester while there is still time!" Wings suddenly sprouted from Optimus's back, and then he flew toward the peak of the pyramid.

"Whoa! Didn't know you can fly!" commented Mario when he saw him take flight.

"Devastator! Stop them!" Megatron told the giant robot. The latter turned to Optimus and tried to swat him out of the air, but the latter dodged it and then fired at the side of his head rapidly before charging into him with a powerful impact that caused him to roll down the pyramid. As the giant Con slowly got back up, some of the Smashers and Grimlock approached him.

"C'mon! Let's take down this thing together!" said Bowser with enthusiasms while punching his palm.

Meanwhile, Optimus hovered in front of Megatron and Starscream. "Stop this madness now, Megatron!" he said to his archenemy. "The life of this planet will be at stake if you fully activate that thing!"

"I made it clear that this is what I want!" said Megatron as he pointed his Fusion Cannon at him. "You can try to stop me, but you will surely die before that happens!"

* * *

While all this was happening, Master Hand had raised the Final Destination into the air and was watching with Crazy Hand at everything that was happening down there. "Are we not helping?" Crazy Hand asked his older brother.

"Only when things are looking bad," replied Master Hand. "The Smashers have learned how to use haki quite recently, so this is the perfect opportunity for them to put things to test. Our interference will only hinder them from progressing forward. In this world, they must learn to master such a thing if they want to compete with the top dogs."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Fierce Battle

Saw the Justice League movie twice. Great movie! Improvements can be made, but it's a fun experience overall! I highly recommend it!

 **Chapter 11  
Fierce Battle**

* * *

The towering Decepticon known as Devastator stomped the ground hard with each step, and despite the ground being sand, the entire place still shook from each of his steps. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to look at the giant approaching. "So... what's the plan?" asked Pikachu, looking a bit nervous. "Something that big can't be taken out using brute force alone."

"Let's hit it until it falls! There should be a limit to its stamina!" suggested Bowser.

"I agree," said Marth with a nod.

"You guys aren't listening..." said Pikachu.

Bumblebee made some noises and then aimed and fired his arm cannon at the chest of Devastator. The giant Con cried in anger before slamming down his fist to hit them. They got out of the way, but the impact resulted in a shockwave that sent them flying. Marth got back up immediately afterwards and ran for the arm, which had yet to be pulled back up, and swung his sword to cut it. However, his blade stopped dead in its track when it came in contact with the exterior of the hand. Devastator pulled up his hand and swung down his other hand to hit Marth, who escaped but was sent flying by the second shockwave created.

"Eat this!" shouted Bowser before taking a deep breath and then shooting a large blast of fire at the giant Con. The fireball did more or less nothing to Devastator, however, and then the Con stomped the ground to create yet another shockwave that sent everyone flying, not to mention whipping up a large amount of a sand and creating a miniature sandstorm.

Donkey ran towards the Con's feet while winding up his fist as fast as he could, and then he punched one of the foot as hard as he could, only to make his whole body tremble violently as pain traveled throughout his whole body. The gorilla howled in pain while jumping away with one hand covering his pained fist. He was then sent flying with a kick from the giant Con.

"DONKEY!" gasped Diddy as he watched his uncle go flying into the distance. He then turned to the Con in anger. "How dare you hurt Donkey like that?! I'll show you!" He took out a couple of oranges from under his hat and hurled them at the Con's feet, and they exploded upon impact. It did nothing, unfortunately.

"Weaklings! You cannot hope to defeat us!" said Devastator as he changed his hand into an arm cannon and started firing at all those down there.

"How do we take down this thing?!" asked Captain Falcon while running around to avoid the shots. Arcee was running next to him, so he asked her, "Any ideas?"

"We battled Devastator before, and honestly saying, we don't really have much strategy other than giving him everything we've got until he falls..." replied Arcee.

"Then brute force it is, then!" said Bowser, who showed up next to them and ran alongside them. "I just have to give him a fist full of haki to make him feel pain!" He then turned around and ran towards Devastator. "Here I come, you giant piece of scrap metal!" He pulled back his fist and imbued it with haki, only to be slapped onto the sand from above by the Con.

"That was embarrassing..." commented Arcee.

"Looks like it's up to powerhouses like me for getting the job done..." said Captain Falcon.

Devastator aimed his arm cannon in those two's direction and fired a large blast, but they got out of the way and then made their way towards the giant robot at a fast speed. Arcee got close to Devastator first, and the latter slammed down his fist to hit her. She dodged it and then ran up his arm at a fast speed and made it to the shoulder. She then jumped off from and there flew past his eyes, firing right at them as she did so. The robot cried in pain while covering his eyes with his hand. While he was doing that, Captain Falcon unleashed a powerful Falcon Punch imbued with haki at one of his kneecaps. The punch was so powerful that Devastator actually felt pain and bent down while crying.

"Why you?!" he angrily said as he attempted to punch Captain Falcon. The latter unleashed another punch of the same intensity. Their fists came in contact with each other and released a shockwave that kicked up a large amount of sand. The fiery aura around Captain Falcon's fist remained as he tried to push back Devastator's giant fist, which was pushing against his with an equal force. Due to his size advantage, Devastator was slowly able to make the racer's knees bend.

* * *

Ganondorf was still fighting Dreadwing when he saw what was happening over with Devastator. "That guy looks a lot more interesting to fight," he thought. He then casually avoided a shot fired by Dreadwing. "Maybe I should ditch this guy and go for him instead."

"Are you ignoring me or what?!" Dreadwing said with great offense to him.

"Yeah, if you could fight better, I would consider taking on you more seriously," the Gerudo told him.

"Look down on me, will you?!" said Dreadwing angrily. He tried to punch Ganondorf, but Fox appeared in between them with a fiery aura around himself, and he was able to block Dreadwing's punch. "What the?!"

"You go and take on the giant, Ganon," Fox told Ganondorf. "I'll handle this guy!"

"You know my thoughts well! I'll leave this loser to you, then!" said Ganondorf before running over to the giant Con.

"It doesn't matter who it is! You organics are all the same to me!" Dreadwing said as he backed away from Fox and changed his hand into an arm cannon.

"I recommend that you don't underestimate us organics!" Fox said to him with a smirk.

* * *

Marth jumped at the hand and swung down his sword as hard as he could at the same time Ganondorf ran to Captain Falcon to support him with an equally powerful punch. The combined attacks caused Devastator to pull back his fist in pain. The giant robot cried in anger as he attempted to stomp them afterwards. He was stopped when Mewtwo fired a blast of pink energy at his chest. When the energy ball collided with the robot, it split into smaller pieces that spread out in various directions before closing in on the same spot to create an even larger explosion. It was Mewtwo's signature move, Psystrike. The attack was able to make Devastator lose his balance and almost fall back while standing on one foot.

Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, and Marth jumped at the kneecap of the only foot on ground and attacked it together. This finally caused Devastator to fall on his back with a powerful crash that shook the entire place.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"They did it!" exclaimed Diddy.

"Well! I have to admit that it's very impressive!" commented Arcee.

* * *

While the battle with Devastator went on, the fight with the other Decepticons continued around him. Shockwave fired at Toon Link and Young Link, while the two ran for their lives from the tank-turned-robot, not to mention avoiding his shots. As he ran, Toon Link brought out a seemingly infinite supply of bombs from seemingly nowhere and hurled them backwards at Shockwave, but each time the bombs exploded, Shockwave came rushing out of the smoke unharmed. Ness also attacked with PK Fire, but the Con charged through the pillars of fire unharmed.

Bumblebee came rushing over in his vehicular form, and when he was close to Shockwave, he changed back to his normal form and jumped almost immediately after the transformation was complete towards the Con's turret. Grabbing the turret, Bumblebee lifted him into the air by that part and spun once before letting go of his hands to send him flying a bit of a distance. Shockwave landed violently and then changed back to his normal form.

The two kids stopped and turned to Bumblebee to thank him, and the latter responded with a thumb up and some electronic sounds. Shockwave fired from his arm cannon at Bumblebee, but the latter was able to shrug it off and then fired back. The two robots moved around constantly while trading shots, and the two kids moved to a safe distance. "We have to help Bee!" suggested Toon Link."

"What can we do?" asked Ness.

"We're Smashers! We should be able to think of something!" Toon Link told him.

"Easy for you to say..." replied Ness.

Bumblebee ran close to Shockwave to engage him up close. He threw a punch across the Con's face and then pressed his arm cannon close to his chest before firing at point blank. Shockwave was able to endure the shot and then grabbed Bumblebee's hand to keep him up close before headbutting him in the head hard. He then flung him into the air before shooting him multitple times while he was still airborne. Bumblebee fell back down and got back up immediately to fire at him.

Shockwave fired back at him, and he was suddenly stabbed in back by Toon Link using his sword, which was glowing in orange light. Toon Link pulled out his sword and jumped back a bit before charging at one of his legs to slash it, leaving behind a gash. Shockwave growled in anger as he tried to kick Toon Link away, but he was able to swiftly avoid him. He swung his sword again and left behind another gash on his leg, making him hop back. "Your PSI Offense Up works wonders!" he said to Ness.

"Yeah, I can see that," said Ness as he transferred orange energy into his baseball bat. He then ran at Shockwave, jumped at him, and took a swing at his head so hard that he fell on his side. As Shockwave slowly got back up, Bumblebee kept him pinned down by standing on top of him and fired at point blank at his back over and over until a hole was made. Shockwave cried one last time before going silent.

* * *

Bulkhead and Breakdown continued to battle each other in an intense fist fight. Both sides relentlessly trade blows and knocked off pieces of each other's exterior, yet they refused to back down no matter what. Bulkhead eventually gave a straight punch to Breakdown's face and sent him back several steps. Breakdown angrily aimed his arm cannon at him afterwards, only to be interrupted when Mario fell from the sky and stomped him in the head hard. The plumber landed in front of him and got into a fighting stance.

"You again!" Breakdown said in frustration to Mario. "I'll be sure to destroy you this time!" He fired at Mario, but the latter jumped up and out of the shot's way while heading for his face. Mario formed a ball of fire on his palm and then slammed it into Breakdown's face, creating a fiery explosion that knocked him on his back. Breakdown cried in frustration as he sat back up to fire at Mario, but the plumber was simply to jumpy to be shot.

Bulkhead then jumped onto Breakdown to pin him down and punched him in the face over and over nonstop. Breakdown eventually caught his fists and hurled him to the side as he got back up, but before he could attack the Autobot, Mario made him eat dirt by performing the same fiery palm thrust at the back of his head. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Breakdown shouted as he got back up and turned to Mario to shoot him, only to miss every time.

"You have to do betta than that-a to hit me!" taunted the Italian plumber.

Breakdown was too busy trying to shoot Mario that he failed to realize Bulkhead catching him from behind and then firing at his back at point blank. After blowing a hole on his body, the Con cried one last time before falling on his front. Dusting his hands, Bulkhead said to Mario, "Thanks for the help!"

"You're welcome!" Mario said to him.

* * *

Falco delivered a fiery kick while jumping straight up to hit Skyquake hard in the chin, so much that the latter flew into the air and fell back down. "Why you?!" said Skyquake angrily as he got back up. He fired at Falco, but the latter used his reflector to bounce them back to him. "Argh! That does it!" Skyquake lunged at the pheasant and slammed down his fist, but Falco leaped into the air and remained hovering in place as fire appeared around him.

"Fire Bird!" shouted Falco before diving straight down, ramming him in the head with his haki-imbued beak.

Skyquake recovered fast and angrily swung his fists around to hit Falco, who jumped all over the place swiftly to avoid the hits. "That's it! Let's see how you take on me once I'm in the air!" said Skyquake before changing into his jet form and taking off.

"Smart move," said Falco as he watched Skyquake ascend into the air, only to get attacked by Strafe. "Not quite!"

Strafe landed on Skyquake's back and pecked the cockpit with both his heads over and over, eventually making cracks on it. The frustrated Con changed back while still in midair, but before he fell, he caught the Dinobot by his talons. Strafe pecked his shoulder hard with both heads and actually bored holes on them, eventually causing the Con to lose his grip and fall to the ground.

Skyquake growled in anger as he sat back, only to be kicked in the head by a fiery dive kick from Falco. Jumping off the Con, Falco, with his leg still on fire, attacked him with multiple roundhouse kicks that resulted in fiery explosions with each hit. "WHY YOU LITTLE?!" Skyquake shouted in anger as he tried to punch the pheasant, but the latter ducked underneath his fist and then delivered a stronger than usual fire kick against his chest.

"Furious Phoenix Kick!" he shouted.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

A fiery explosion was created when his foot touched Skyquake's body, and the Con was shot back in flames and tumbled against the sand multiple times before finally coming to a stop, not to mention the fire going out. He laid unconsciously on the sand with his body badly charred.

The fire around Falco's feet disappeared, and he said with a smirk, "Never try me! This is what you get for doing so!"

* * *

Nine tails formed at the back of Fox's fiery aura covering his body, and then he charged at Dreadwing at a fast speed. "Nine-tailed Fire Fox!" Dreadwing spread his arms slightly to the sides and covered his chest with haki in order to tank the attack. Fox rammed into his body hard and slashed hard with his fingers over and over, embers flying all over the place with each hit. After hitting him enough times, Fox backed away, and the aura and tails remained around him.

"Your Enerspark is too weak to break through mines! You will never be able to beat me with that kind of level!" Dreadwing said to him.

"We'll see about that!" replied Fox. He charged at Dreadwing against and rammed against his chest hard. Dreadwing once again tanked it and then punched Fox away, but the latter was able to land on his feet.

Dreadwing then closed in on Fox to hit him, but Charizard suddenly swooped down at his head from behind and hit him there. Dreadwing looked up angrily at the Pokemon and was then hit in the chest hard by a flaming tackle from Fox. Fox wasted no time in closing in on him and attacked with fiery claw swipes over and over, and Dreadwing wasn't given the chance to use haki to defend himself. Fox eventually thrust his hand against his chest hard to send him skidding backwards a bit of a distance.

"Don't get so full of yourself!" Dreadwing angrily said to him as he changed his hand into an arm cannon to shoot him. Fox strafed from side to side to avoid the shots while approaching Dreadwing. As he was closing in on the Con, a larger burst of fire appeared behind him, propelling him towards Dreadwing at an unexpectedly fast speed and colliding into his body hard. Dreadwing cried in pain from the impact, and he was shortly afterwards punched across the head by a fiery fist from Charizard.

"Nine-Tailed Mega Combat!" shouted Fox as the nine tails made of fire stretched forward and punched Dreadwing over and over as if they were fists.

POW SMASH WHAM BAM POW WHAM BAM SOCK SMASH BAM!

Despite being made of fire, the tails were like mass of irons as they impacted with Dreadwing, hitting him all over the body nonstop. The final hit was a left hook that sent the Con flying to the side. He stayed down silently and didn't get back up afterwards.

With that, the fiery aura and the tails disappeared from Fox, and he fell to his knees is exhaustion. "Phew... That really tired me out... Can't remember when's the last time I fought like this... Can't believe I actually pulled off something like that too..."

* * *

Devastator got back up, much to the shock of everyone else, though the Con's were happy about this. "He's still up and kicking?!" asked Link.

"Well, he is a big guy..." said Pikachu.

"For you," added Jigglypuff. Get that reference?

The giant Con looked down at the surprised people below him and said in a loud voice, "You shall all be crushed for messing with me! Prepare to meet your end!"

"You are the one who will be meeting your end!" said an angry voice. Devastator looked and saw before him the Final Destination floating in the same level as his face, and R.O.B. was standing next to the edge.

"The former Robot King! It will be an honor to end your expired existence!" said Devastator with an evil smile. He then reached forward his hand to grab him.

"Super Diffusion Cannon!" said R.O.B., and then his body underwent a startling transformation in a futuristic-looking cannon. The turret glowed brightly with yellow light before a powerful was shot forward. It pierced Devastator's hand like it was made of paper and struck him in the face, which was the same size as the beam. Even though the size of the beam was small compared to the giant Con's body, it was still powerful enough to make him take several steps back. When the beam attack ended, Devastator's face was seen badly ruined, its insides being exposed.

R.O.B. changed back to his normal form and then jumped at the Con with blades coming out from his arms, both of them charged with red electricity. He spin his upper torso hard and fast twice, firing two crescent-shaped sword beams the same color as the electricity. The two sword beams sliced Devastator's head clean off.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The head fell to the sand with a mighty crash, and the body wobbled around for a few seconds before falling on its back with an even larger crash.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Now it seemed that the giant Con was down for good, and all the good guys cheered in excitement. "Wow! I didn't know R.O.B. was this awesome!" exclaimed Diddy.

"Same here..." said Samus in awe.

"That's our former king for you!" Ratchet told them with a smile.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

In case people don't know, the reference for Jigglypuff saying "For you" is from the Batman movie The Dark Knight Rises.


	12. Battle For the All Spark

**Chapter 12  
Battle For the All Spark**

* * *

While the battle raged on down below on the ground, another battle was taking place atop the pyramid. Despite not being the best place to fight, let alone stand on, Optimus Prime and Megatron fought furiously while somehow retaining their balance on the slanted surface of the pyramid. Megatron was standing in front of the Sun Harvester and did his best to make sure that Optimus didn't get close to it and remove the All Spark or destroy the whole thing. The Harvester required several minutes of powering up in order to get working, so until it was done charging up, Megatron would have to keep Optimus away, and the latter must remove the All Spark before that happened.

"Even Devastator is down, Megatron! You are clearly losing!" Optimus told him while pointing at the fallen Devastator. "Surrender now, and I will show mercy?"

"I do not need mercy from you! This will only end with one of us dying!" Megatron said to him. "I have come too far to stop, so I will fight until my very last breath!"

"You do not value life, which is why you will fail!" Optimus said to him before lunging at him to clash blades with him.

As they continued to fight, Grimlock came running up the pyramid, using the nails of his feet to dig into the sides so that he could ascend with ease. He charged straight for Megatron, who was unable to block him in time, and rammed him off the top of the pyramid. The leader of the Decepticons went tumbling down the side of the pyramid until he hit the sand down below.

"Lord Megatron!" gasped Starscream, who had been watching from the side the whole time.

Seeing that there was nobody preventing him from getting to the Sun Harvester, Optimus reached for the All Spark and pulled it out of the slot it was inserted into. In doing so, the Sun Harvester stopped charging and powered down.

"You will give me that!" said Starscream as he jumped at Optimus all of a sudden and wrapped his hands around the cube. This happened so suddenly that Optimus lost his balance and tumbled down the pyramid along with Starscream. Needless to say, the All Spark also went down with them. It fell out of Optimus's hands and onto the sand, and Megatron wasted no time in picking it up.

Grimlock came running down the pyramid, or rather, tumbling down, and crashed into Megatron, causing the All Spark to fly out of the Con's hand and onto the sand, and then Samus ran over to it to pick it up. "I got the All Spark!" she shouted.

Pushing Grimlock away, Megatron said to her, "Hand it over at once!"

Samus pointed her arm cannon at him and said, "Over my dead body!"

"It's over for you, Megatron!" Optimus said to him. "We will never let you have the All Spark!"

"I will not admit defeat! I'll kill all those who oppose me!" said Megatron angrily.

 **BGM: Bowser Battle 2 (Super Mario Odyssey)**

Aiming his Fusion Cannon at Samus, Megatron fired at her. She jumped to the side to avoid it, only to be tackled by Starscream and have the All Spark taken from her. "I got it, Lord Megatron!" he shouted while holding up the cube.

"Thank you so much for eet!" said Mario as he jumped up behind him and snatched away the cube.

"Hey!" shouted Starscream in anger as he turned to the runaway Mario and fired at him, but the plumber jumped around to avoid the shots.

Megatron gave chase, and as Mario ran, several generic Cons ran at him and tossed themselves at him to catch him, only to kiss the sand. Mario kept on running when all of a sudden a portal appeared before him, and Soundwave walked out of it and kicked the plumber away, causing him to drop the cube. He picked up the All Spark and raised it into the air for Megatron to see.

"Take it back to the ship for now!" Megatron shouted at him.

Soundwave nodded and was going to return through the portal, but Captain Falcon jumped at him and kneed him in the side of the head hard, so much that he flew away and dropped the All Spark. "You're not taking it anywhere!" said Captain Falcon as he picked up the cube.

"Give it to me!" shouted Megatron as he ran towards Captain Falcon.

"Come and get it if you can, then!" said the captain as he got into a fighting stance with the cube still in his hand. When Megatron was close to him, he threw the cube high into the air, making the Con leader look up in surprise. Captain Falcon made use of this opportunity to jump at his head and punch him across the face hard. Meanwhile, the cube was caught by Charizard in the air. Captain Falcon attempted to punch Megatron again, but the latter clashed fists with him this time.

The All Spark was caught by Charizard after being thrown straight up, and Captain Falcon shouted for him to take it to the Final Destination for protection. Starscream in his jet form sped towards Charizard, however, and fired rapidly at him. Charizard moved around fast to avoid the shots and then breathed fire at Starscream, but he missed. "You're not taking that anywhere! That belongs to us Decepticons!" Starscream said while giving chase and firing nonstop.

Charizard was making his way to the Final Destination when suddenly a portal appeared in front of him, and Soundwave was seen standing on the other side of it, which was the ground level. Charizard went through the portal and right into Soundwave's hands. The two pushed against each other and fought for ownership of the All Spark. Soundwave was eventually able to pull it away from Charizard's hands before disappearing through a portal that appeared behind him instantly. He reappeared in another part of the desert, close to the Decepticon's spaceship.

"There he is!" shouted Donkey, pointing at the Con, who was going to go inside the spaceship.

"Don't let him take it inside the ship!" shouted Ratchet.

Some of the Smashers and Autobots ran fast as they could towards Soundwave, who was in a hurry to get into the spaceship. Jigglypuff managed to reach him first via rolling at a high speed. She hit him in the back of his feet and caused him to trip and throw the All Spark into the air. Bumblebee sped towards it in his car form and then jumped while changing back to catch it in midair.

"It's mine!" Megatron shouted as he flew towards Bumblebee in his jet form. Bumblebee fired at him, but he plowed through the shots and rammed into him, knocking the cube out of his hands and into his own.

The good guys immediately closed in on Megatron, who got into defensive stance and shot at them. Optimus was able to get to him first and punched him across the face, but Megatron refused to let go of the All Spark and punched him back. Both sides attacked each other nonstop, and while doing so, Diddy jumped at the All Spark, which was still in Megatron's arm, and latched onto it, trying to pull it off, to no avail.

Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball at Megatron's back and blasted him onto the ground, and then everyone else dog piled him and fought furiously for the All Spark. In the midst of the chaos, the cube flew out of the mess and through the air in an arc. Starscream was able to catch it and held it high in the air in triumph, only to be rammed in the side by Slug and losing the cube. The cube was caught by Strafe, who flew high into the air to ensure that nobody could follow him. His assumption was wrong, however, when a mechanical vulture known as Laserbeak flew at him and fired rapidly at his talons to make him drop the cube. Laserbeak then caught the cube in his own talons and flew towards Soundwave, who retrieved it from him. Laserbeak then rearranged his body until he was able to attach himself in front of the Con's body.

"After him!" shouted Captain Falcon as he led the most of the others in Soundwave's direction. Soundwave opened up a portal behind him, which showed the interior of the spaceship, and was about to walk into it when Link suddenly jumped down from behind the portal and swung down his sword, slashing him vertically and leaving behind a gash running down the middle of his face. The portal disappeared, while the cube fell to the ground due to Soundwave being in pain. Link picked up the cube and held it over his head just like what he did whenever he found new items in his games. Cue the same music playing as well.

"I HAVE ENOUGH! GIVE IT TO ME AT ONCE!" shouted Megatron loudly as he swooped down at Link in his jet form and changing back right in front of him. The Con swung his hand at Link, but the latter jumped back in time. "YOU WILL DIE FOR MESSING WITH ME!"

"You're persistent, aren't you?" Link asked him in frustration. "If you want it so badly, you'll have to fight for it!" Suddenly, something came to him. He remembered what Optimus said about destroying the All Spark by inserting it into his body and causing himself to be overloaded with power and explode, which would destroy the cube as well. If this could happen with Optimus, then what are the chances of it happening to Megatron as well?

Mewtwo suddenly teleported next to Link and asked for the All Spark. "Change of plans!" Link told him. "Slam it into his chest as hard as you can using your powers!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Mewtwo, but after reading Link's mind, he understood and nodded. The two Smashers moved back from Megatron when he fired from his Fusion Cannon, and then Mewtwo lifted the cube into the air using telekinesis. "If you want it so badly, then you can have it!" He thrust his arm forward, causing the cube to shoot forth at a high speed.

The cube collided into Megatron's body so hard that it went through his exterior and struck in his interior. Immediately, a large amount of energy was transferred into Megatron's body, and the Con was as if he was being electrocuted by high voltage electricity and screamed in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's happening to him?!" asked Marth.

Optimus, realizing what Mewtwo did, said in surprise, "Megatron is being overloaded with the All Spark's energy!"

The Con leader shook violently and continued to scream in pain as the cube transferred an overwhelming amount of energy into his body, more than he could handle. Suddenly, the cube exploded.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

When the smoke cleared, a large hole was seen on Megatron's body, and the Con leader fell on his back, dead.

 **BGM Ends**

When all the other Cons saw this, they were terrified. "Lord Megatron! No!" cried Starscream.

The good guys gathered around Megatron, making sure that he was down for good. "Turns out it worked!" said Link. "Since he wanted the All Spark so badly, I decided to give it to him after remembering what Optimus said about it containing too much power for Cybertronians to handle."

"Smart thinking!" Ratchet said to him.

The good guys then looked at the shocked Cons, and Optimus said to the latter, "Your leader has fallen, so it is wise for you to surrender now! We will show you mercy if you are willing to leave this planet quietly and never come back again!"

"Why you?! Don't think you can order us around just because you've defeat our leader!" Starscream angrily said to him. "We still have several men who are capable fighting!"

"Everyone, retreat now!" said Shockwave, who was still up despite his injuries. "Take Lord Megatron's body away from here and evacuate the planet!"

"Hey! Who made you leader here?!" Starscream angrily said to him.

Shockwave approached him and stared at him. "I said retreat! If you know what's good for you, then you will listen to me!"

Starscream was angry and wanted to fight back, but after considering the situation, he agreed that they were at a disadvantage without their leader to guide them. And so, the Decepticons began retreating. They carried their injured and fallen comrades back to their spaceship, including Devastator, who separated into separate Constructicons some time later. Once they were all back inside their spaceship, it took off into the sky until it was no longer visible.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's celebrate our victory over the Decepticons!" said Toon Link. Everyone else then jumped for joy and exclaimed victoriously.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ness.

"That's what they get for trying to mess with our planet!" said Diddy.

"You all did well!" Optimus said to the Smashers. "Our teamwork managed to save this planet! We Autobots thank you from the bottom of our hearts for the hand you lend us!"

"What are you guys going to do now?" Mario asked the Autobots.

"We have no reason to be staying around here," Optimus said to him. "I believe it is time that we return to our own planet." He then turned to the Dinobots. "Are you willing to return to Cybetron with us? It has been millenniums since you left that planet."

"Not interested," replied Grimlock, who was back in his normal form like the other Dinobots. "Now that this planet has changed over the years, we're more interested in sticking around for a while. You said you will let us do as we please once we've helped you. You better hold true to your words!"

"I did indeed say that," Optimus said to him. "Very well; you are free to do whatever you want now. I thank you very much for helping us. This planet is truly in your depth!"

"Ba! This was nothing at all!" said Slug.

After that, the Dinobots said farewell to the Autobots and the Smashers. They then changed into their dinosaurs form and roared before running off into the distance and through the surrounding sandstorm. "Is it really fine to let them run around like this?" asked Link. "You know people are going to freak out at the sight of them..."

"I am sure they know how to keep a low profile," said Optimus.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand then came down next to them, and the former said, "Congratulations! We knew you guys would be able to do it! I had faith in all of you!"

"Yeah! None of them were a match for me!" boasted Falco. "I could've taken them all down by myself!"

"All right! Let's go back to Onett and throw a party over this! I can't wait!" said Crazy Hand in excitement.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Transform and Roll Out!

**Final Chapter  
Transform and Roll Out!**

* * *

Cloud and his friends were hanging out in Seventh Heaven, watching a news report about how after the death of President Shinra, his son Rufus would be taking over his position as the president of Shinra Electric Power Company. Though Rufus wasn't the most likable person, he at least didn't agreed with the way his father did business and vowed to do something about the pollution created by him.

"Well, that's a start, but if he someday decides to walk his old man's path, he'll have it coming to him!" said Barret.

"You're always looking for a reason to start a fight, don't you?" Tifa asked him.

"Come to think of it, we should be thanking the Smashers for everything that happened," said Cloud. "Maybe if they didn't show up with their robot incident, this may never happen."

"Yeah, we really do owe them one!" said Barret.

* * *

The Sun Harvester was destroyed in order to prevent it from being used by anyone in the future, and then the Smashers rebuilt the pyramid over its ruins in order to hide it. That way, anyone who came to this place would not suspect anything, hopefully...

The Dinobots weren't heard from after they went their own ways. It was surprising considering their size and obvious alien and robotic appearances. Perhaps it was for the best that their presence remained unknown. Who knows what sort of ruckus might be created if they were discovered. Not sure how long they can remain hidden, though...

* * *

It had been a day since the incident involving the Decepticons. The Autobots had spent the night at Smash Mansion to celebrate with the Smashers about their victory over the Decepticons and being successful in saving the world.

Zelda was messing around with her smartphone when she received a mail from Lucina. A video embedded within the mail, to be precise. Curious, she played the video to find a recording to Lucina playing dress up with with her yukkuri marisa and alice, both of which were still children. She happily spoke to the camera about how she was going to make her beloved koyukkuris look cute, and then she started putting ribbons on their existing accessories, as it was considered harmful to remove a yukkuri's existing accessory. She also made "yukkuri pants" for them, and they happily rolled around the table while wearing them.

Zelda giggled as she watched the video and then showed it to Peach, who enjoyed what she saw. "Awww! So cute! Lucina really loves them, doesn't she?" said Peach.

"Who doesn't love these little cuties?" said Zelda. "I still find it hard that they came from a world where they are constantly abused..."

"Speaking of which, I wonder how the people of that world are currently?" wondered Peach.

* * *

Corrin watched as someone unexpected stepped out of the portal of the transdimensional machine before him. It was a man with a shaved head dressed in a gray sleeveless shirt and a pair of black jeans. He held a sword in his right hand, while his left hand was seemingly replaced with a machine gun. He also had a scar running down the left side of his face.

"Who are you?" Corrin asked him with a serious expression.

"The one who will bring salvation to our world by bringing back the yukkuris!" said the man with confidence. "I have struck down your soldiers on the other side, and you shall be the next to go for taking away the happiness of our world! I was once one of the most famous yukkuri abusers back in my world, but you have reduced me to nothing by taking them all away! If only you know what a terrible state our world is currently in!"

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" a madman cried as he ran towards the window of a bakery that was selling pastry modeled in the likeness of yukkuri reimus. It was obvious he mistook it for real yukkuris. Crashing through the window and getting himself badly cut in the process, the man began feasting on the pastries, while onlookers watched in shock.

Such an occurrence was now common in World OYP. Due to the lack of real yukkuris to abuse, many abusers went crazy and attacked anything that reminded them of yukkuris.

* * *

"Die for the sins you have committed!" said the man who stepped out of the portal while pointing his sword at Corrin. "Prepare to meet your maker!" He then charged at Corrin, but he never got close to him, as the latter's head changed into that of a dragon's and shot a powerful blast of water at him, pushing him back through the portal.

Corrin's head changed back to normal as he stopped spitting water, and then he approached the portal to go through it. "Keep an eye on the portal while I'm on the other side," he told soldiers who were around him. "I'm going to see if everything is all right there."

* * *

"Who cares about those people?" Zelda said to Peach. "They're getting what they deserve for abusing these cute little things!"

* * *

Luigi, Falco, Mr. Game & Watch, and Bowser were reclining at the sofa, watching the news report on TV. It was currently talking about how a martial artist named Ryu stopped angry gamers who attacked Compac's American HQ because of Mahvel vs. Compac Infinite's roster, which they consider horrendous and lackluster.

"What a world we live in nowadays..." grumbled Bowser.

"You can say that again..." said Falco.

The next report talked about what went on at Shinra Electric Power Company, the president's death and all. For some reason, there was no mention on the Cybertronians. In fact, the president's death was attributed to terrorist attack rather than death by giant robot.

"Something tells me a cover up is involved..." said Luigi.

"They don't want people panicking over giant robots, I guess, but this is probably for the best," said Game & Watch. "That way, Optimus and his friends can have it easy."

"In other news, Billy the Nostalgic Kid has once again escaped from prison," said the news reporter. "He was last seen heading in the direction of Onett."

"Geez... That guy doesn't know when to give up, does he? He's probably going to go around shouting how people literally raped his childhood again..." said Falco.

"Does he even know what that word means...?" asked Bowser.

Just then, they heard Mario shouting from outside, "The Autobots are leaving. Want to say good-a-bye to them?" Hearing this, the four Smashers got up and left the mansion, where they saw everyone else standing in front of the Autobots.

"You have grown a lot, Optimus Prime," R.O.B. said to the leader of the Autobots. "Under your leadership, you will surely lead Cybertron to a new era!"

"Thank you for your blessing, former king!" Optimus said to him. "I will do my best to ensure that peace will always remain in Cybertron. The Decepticons likely will not go down with Megatron's death. In fact, his followers will definitely find a way to resurrect him."

"I trust that you can handle all this with the help of your comrades," R.O.B. said to him.

"You have that right! We will always be by Optimus's side to help him!" said Bulkhead.

"He is not only our king, but also our greatest ally," said Ratchet.

"He can always count on us to get things done!" said Arcee.

Bumblebee made electronic sounds, which Optimus translated as he will always be at his side to help him.

"Will we meet again?" asked Jigglypuff. Turning to her, Bumblebee made some sounds which Jigglypuff was, for some reason, able to understand. Jigglypuff smiled and said, "Jigglypuff will wait for your return!" This likely meant Bumblebee told her they would surely meet again someday.

"How does she know what he's saying?" asked Pichu.

"I have no idea..." replied Pikachu.

"We should be going now," said Optimus. "The people of our planet cannot go on for too long without their king."

"Before that, I would like to use this time to say that someone with ill intent is approaching," said Mewtwo. Everyone was confused about what he was talking about, so he or she looked at the front gate to see someone approaching in a truck. Upon closer inspection, it was Billy the Nostalgic Kid at the wheel.

"Smashers! You destroyer of childhood! I will rape you all for raping my childhood and destroying my plans!" he angrily said. "I will take you down using the good old fashion method of hit and run! Be prepared to be ran over and die!"

"Dude... It's that Billy guy..." pointed out Young Link.

"Where'd he get that truck from?" wondered Nana.

"He probably stole it when he escaped prison," said Game & Watch. "Yeah, just saw the news that he escaped earlier today and was seen heading towards Onett. So he came here to get revenge on us."

"Let's give him a warm welcome, then!" said Falco while cracking his fist with enthusiasm.

"Let us do you a favor of taking him down," Optimus said to the Smashers. "Consider it a thank you gift for helping us take down the Decepticons."

"Really? You don't have to..." Captain Falcon told him.

"It's all right," said Optimus. "It will be over before you know it." He then looked at his fellow Autobots, all of whom had their eyes on him and were waiting for his command. Smiling, Optimus said out loud, "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

* * *

THE END

Well, that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed this SSB and Transformers crossover! I like how this one turned out compared to the previous crossover. I really shouldn't have made The Robot King in the first place, as I was unfamiliar with the Transformers series that time. Hope this one turned out good enough for Transformers enthusiasts out there! And before you ask, I do have plans for the Dinobots to show up in future stories, which is why I let them remained on Tooneria. Hope you look forward to their future appearances!

Coming up next is a Justice League and Kantai Collection crossover! Please look forward to it if you are a fan of both series! It will be entitled High Tides, so please be on a lookout for it!

And BTW, I based the design of that yukkuri abuser off a character I saw in a yukkuri abuse video.


End file.
